Hold On, I Still Need You
by AmongtheWildflowersx
Summary: The night of their amazing Wedding, they hear the Maxwell bell ring. Stefan and Caroline say bye for what looks like the last time, before he goes to help Damon. She had great news to tell him but instead she was going to possibly be widowed on her wedding night. He had plans to sacrifice it all for Damon and everyone in Mystic Falls. What if there is another way?
1. Hold On, I Still Need You

The night of their amazing Wedding, they hear the Maxwell bell ring. Stefan and Caroline say bye for what looks like the last time, before he goes to help Damon. She had great news to tell him but instead she was going to possibly be widowed on her wedding night. He had plans to sacrifice it all for Damon and everyone he loved in Mystic Falls.

What if there is another way?

Caroline didn't see there being one but this couldn't be the end to their lives together. It had not even been 24 hours yet. She sat there in the car with Alaric and the girls, driving away from where she wanted to be, with her husband. She swallowed hard and tried to rein in her sobs "Stop the car...I said stop the car!"

The car halted there in the road and she got out. She had to call him, just hear his voice, it might be the last time.

 _Can you hear me screaming_  
 _"please don't leave me"_  
 _Hold on, I still want you_  
 _Come back, I still need you_  
 _Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_  
 _I swear to love you all my life_  
 _Hold on, I still need you_  
 _-Hold On by Chord Overstreet_

-A.N.- I can't wait to start posting this story...to be honest I cried a little while writing this part here. I really hope you all enjoy this and I hope to get the first chapter up soon.

-Taylor


	2. 1

**I am really excited to start this story and I hope that you guys enjoy reading it. I cried a lot more than I probably should have, when working on it. I am 110% not over the finale so writing out this chapter just broke my heart. I would love some feedback on it or even suggestions on what you might like to see.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me!**

 **-Love Taylor**

* * *

 _I slid my phone back into my pocket, looking at Stefan, tears welled up in my eyes. This was it, I knew that he would never leave his brother here to die. This was our goodbye and I was anything but prepared, it was our wedding night after all. I sighed, feeling utterly defeated "I can't believe this is happening…"_

 _"I need to talk to Damon…" the tone in his voice said he knew what was coming, he was on the verge of breaking down._

 _"Do you think you'll convince him?"_

 _"No… but I have to try."_

 _I nodded and swallowed back the explosion inside my chest "I made a promise to Ric…that I wouldn't risk the girls growing up without a mother." Stefan nodded "So I can help you with Damon b—"_

 _"No… I can do it alone, you get to safety. Family First."_

 _"We are family now." I let myself decompose and my emotions show all the way through. "Okay, You and me and the girls. Just stop, please don't make me leave you." I shook her head as tears rolled down my cheeks "Please…"_

 _Stefan cupped my cheek "If I want to convince Damon, I need to move fast and I can't do that, unless I know you are safe."_

 _"No!" I shook her head, with tears pooling up on her cheeks._

 _"He's my brother." Stefan said and I nodded, understandingly._

 _I let out a quiet sob "Family first." and gave him a reassuring smile._

 _His hand cupped my face once more and pulled me slightly closer "I love you so much."_

 _I lifted my hand and put it on his "I love you too." I said looking into his tear filled green eyes. I put my hands behind his head, letting my slender fingers get lost in his hair. Once our lips touched, I realized this could very well be our last kiss, as his arms wrapped around my waist. I didn't want this moment to end, I didn't want to even think about having to leave._

 _The kiss broke and we stood there, foreheads together for a moment. I looked at him, into his eyes that were laced with pain. I just wanted to take far away from here but we both had other places to be. We shared one last nod and I had to leave my best friend, my husband, the love of my life there in the hallway._

A replay of that moment kept playing behind her eyes as she helped get Josie in the car. She knew she had to here for Josie and Lizzie but it was all she could muster to not run back. All she could see was her husband's tear stained cheeks and weak green eyes.

Just then she remembered what she needed to tell Stefan, Bonnie had found out how—It didn't even matter now, the excitement of it all was gone. She wouldn't need it anymore, if you are widowed on your wedding night.

Caroline sat there in the car "Ric can you tell me now? What is going on? Tell me what you all are keeping from me please."

Alaric looked at the girl in the passenger seat, her face etched with worry. He never wanted to do anything to hurt this lady, he cared so deeply about but not telling her is even worst. "I don't know what to say Caroline… Stefan he's uh… made a decision— "

That was all she needed to hear before she knew exactly what he meant, he had plans to sacrifice himself for the town. She brought her hands up to her face as the tears just cascaded down her cheeks. _This wasn't fair! There had to be another way!_ She thought but Caroline didn't see there being one. This couldn't be the end to their lives together, it had not even been 24 hours yet. She sat there in the car with Alaric and the girls, driving away from where she wanted to be, with her husband. She wanted to scream, what kind of cruel fate was she living at the moment. The guy she loved finally chose her and they were supposed to be happy. The world was crashing in around her and she wasn't sure if it could ever be put back together. She swallowed hard and tried to rein in her sobs "Stop the car...I said stop the car!"

The car halted there in the road and she got out. She had to call him, just hear his voice, it might be the last time. Caroline stood there at the rear of the car, trembling all over as she dialed the number. The rang and rang as her emotions built up with each one. _Hi, this is Stefan, leave your number_ the voicemail said.

"S-Stefan" you could hear pain in her voice, as she felt like her on being was just going to crumble. "Please call me… Please… I need you to know that I… I understand." Caroline looked down as a sob left her mouth, it was hard to breathe let alone talk. "I love you! I will love you Forever!" Crying took over as she looked up at the sky, trying to recompose herself, with little luck. "I-I understand…" The phone left her grip and hit the hard pavement as she sobbed.

Carolines knees hit the ground and felt like she would just met into it. She slammed her palms down on hard paved surface, letting out the scream she had been holding in.

Alaric kneeled down beside her, pulling her into him. "Care…"

"It hurts so bad! Ric I can't do this, I can't…" She said sobbing into his chest, choking on the memories flooding her mind. He picked up the small trembling figure, laying her back in the passenger seat. She sobbed uncontrollably, tears welled up in his eyes, not sure if there was anyway for him to fix her. He started the engine again and begun to drive them further out of town, till Bonnie or Matt said it was safe, till we could join the others.

—

Stefan walked through the tunnels to where Damon and Katherine were talking, and heard Damon say "I gotta say, I look forward to dying by your side KP."

"You're bluffing." Katherine said with a smirk on her face, looking at him.

"No he's not." Stefan said as he walked into the room. "And neither am I."

"I got this handled bro. Get out of these tunnels."

"I am not the one who is going to get out of here Damon, you are."

"Bad time to be a Martyr, Stefan."

"I will let you two figure this out amongst yourselves." Katherine said to them as she started to walk out. Damon flung the dagger at her, hitting her right in the center of her back.

Damon watched her end the ground and said "Fine, then we'll both go."

"Someone needs to stay here, to make sure she is actually there when it happens."

"I'm aware, Stefan. Tell Elena that I did this for her, to pay for my past mistakes."

"Tell her yourself, I need to do this Damon. I owe it to Bonnie and Enzo, I owe it to a lot of people."

"I am not going to leave you here to die, Stefan."

"Yes, you are." Stefan says with a nod.

"Are you seriously going to stand here and argue with me about who needs this redemption more. You are not responsible for Enzo, Stefan!"

"You keep saying that but you are wrong, we are all responsible for our own actions. Every drop of blood I have spilled, I am accountable for."

"I am accountable too, and I have spilled even more!"

"Damon I'm human, in 60 years I'm gonna be old and gonna be dead. You have quite literally an eternity with Elena."

"It means a lot less without you!" Damon said to him with so much emotion etched within his tone.

Stefan looks at his older brother with tears gathering in his eyes, about to overflow. "Do you think I want this? I just got married. My wife is out there waiting for me to come home to her. In the nearly two centuries since I have made you become vampire, I have fought to turn you into the man, who deserves the happiness that is out there."

Damon looked at him with his eyes glistening from the tears, shaking his head "No."

"Let me do this for you."

"No."

"Then let me do this for me… Please."

Damon looks at him and tries to process what he is hearing, trying to be strong. It takes all the will he can muster to hold back from crying "I love you little brother."

Stefan takes a deep breath, trying to not break "I love you too."

Damon then knew what he had to do and put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "And you're right, you are human." He says as tears break through and run down his cheeks "Which is why I can do this." He starts to compel Stefan "Go. Walk out of these tunnels and you are not gonna stop, until my death breaks the compulsion. Because I am the big brother, I'm sorry I wasn't better at it till now. Go!"

Stefan stood for a minute and looked at his brother, eventually turning around and walking out of the tunnels. _He should've known better, should have know I would never walk a day on this earth as a human, without vervain. I got to stop this!_ Stefan thought as he walked over to the ambulance, digging through all the medical supplies.

"Hang on, I will be right back dad." Matt said walking away from his father, going to Stefan. "What are you doing? Where are the others?"

"It's a long story Matt, but Damon wants to sacrifice himself to kill Katherine and save everyone. He compelled me to leave but he would be losing his mind if he thought I wasn't using Vervain." Stefan replied, getting a syringe off the ambulance.

"So wait, what are you doing now?" Matt ask.

"I need the cure to save Damon, I am not going to let my brother die. Elena is waiting on him, they deserve happiness." Stefan stuck the needle in his wrist to draw blood, when Matt grabbed his hand and took the syringe.

"Hey I understand you want to save your brother, but what about Caroline. Stefan, you just got married and she is waiting for you to come back to her. You can't go and get yourself killed, I can't let you." Matt dug a syringe full of Vervain out of his jacket "Being the sheriff in a town like Mystic Falls, you can't leave home without Vervain. Take it and do what you need to do but be safe Stefan."

—

Damon held Katherine in his arms, restraining her with the dagger pointed to her heart. "Hear that Kitty Kat, the flames are coming, it won't be long now." He said mockingly.

"You love this, don't you?" Katherine spat at him.

"You have no idea!" Damon smirked.

Stefan heard them and they were so focused on each other to notice him, walking up behind them. Damon didn't even see it coming until he had pumped him full of Vervain, and Stefan felt his brother go limp in his arms. He pushed Damon out of the way, looking at Katherine.

"Stefan Please!" She tried to fight it and struggle against him, but there was no use. Stefan looked over at Damon, and stabbed the bone dagger into her heart.

—

Damon came to and looked around at all rock, he didn't even know where he was, or why his whole body ached. He kept looking _Why am I in the underground tunnels?_ He thought as he realized exactly where he laid. Bit by bit he could feel his strength and memory coming back, when it hit him. "Katheri—No NO NO Stefan." he said, as panic began to drown him, he couldn't even catch his breath. _This can't be happening! I have to find Stefan!_

Damon rose up off the ground and sped through the tunnels, mustering all the energy he had. Once out of the tunnels, he drug himself over to Matt and his dad, really needing so blood right about now. "Matt, have you seen my brother? Have you seen Stefan?"

Matt looked at Damon stagger over there, shocked and replied "Not since before."

"What do you mean Donovan? I compelled him, he wasn't supposed to know."

"Damon, he was on vervain. He came through town and wanted to give you the cure. I stopped him from that idea and gave him a syringe of vervain to stop you." Matt said, as he thought the worst, _Stefan hadn't got out in time._

Damon felt the anger mixed with grief build up in his chest "I was trying to save him and you sent him back down there!"

"Damon, he was supposed to get out, we talked about it. Things were supposed to be okay, I told him he had to be for Caroline. I am really sorry."

"Just forget it Donovan!" He snapped at him, walking off. Damon pulled out his phone and tried to call everyone who might know. He felt the panic rise inside his cold dead body as the thought of his brother being gone, ran through his mind. _Why won't anyone answer their phone!_ He thought. He took the tunnels back to the armory, with the tiniest bit of hope.


	3. 2

**Hey everyone, when writing this chapter I sobbed so much but I do enjoy writing this book, it holds such a dear place. I hope you guys like reading it, and can't wait to really get it up and going! I know that these two chapters here have been so emotional and hope to get it happier soon ;) When I said the last chapter broke my heart, it did but I think this one did more and my Playlist didn't help. Hope you so enjoy!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **-Taylor**

* * *

Alaric looked over at her, and in a way he felt terrible for making her choose, but he had to look out for the girls. Memories from his wedding night flooding back into his head, with that burning inside you before you cry. He knew exactly how she felt at this moment, but his girls at least came out of it. He placed his hand on her leg and gave it a small squeeze, trying to comfort her, there wasn't any words to be said. He remembered what a deep dark place he went to after he lost Jo, it was his mission to make sure Caroline didn't.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and put her slender hand on top of his, understanding what he was trying to say. His phone rang, interrupting their moment, and honestly he felt terrified to even look at it. He didn't want to answer it or even know who was calling because of what they might say. He knew that at least someone had survived to be calling, but it would not be a good call, it would always be bad news. The good thing about this, the only good thing was that Bonnie's plan had probably worked and Katherine Pierce was gone. After it had rang a few times, he caved and looked who was calling, it was Matt Donovan.

"Ric, it is done, it worked! Katherine is dead." Matt's said on the other side of the phone "You guys can come back now, it is finally safe. Dad and I are headed over to the Salvatore Boarding House right now, Bonnie is already waiting there."

Alaric looked over at Caroline, knowing she could hear everything be said. She had pulled her knees up and buried her face in them, all you could tell was she was shaking from the sobs. "Where's Damon, Matt?"

"Well, neither Bonnie or I know at the moment, I seen him earlier, right after everything went down. He was really on edge about the night's events and looking frantically for Stefan." Matt said with pain in his voice "It is all my fault Ric... I should have done more! I know they weren't my favorite people but I could have helped more!"

Alaric sighed, as he turned the car around, heading back to Mystic Falls. He then replied "Matt calm down, I don't know what you are talking about but we are on our way back now. You can explain once we are there."

"Okay, be careful you guys. Bonnie and I will be waiting here for you." Matt said and hung up.

The drive back to Mystic Falls was silent, and felt like 10 years had passed. The only thing to break the quietness, was Caroline's occasional sob, that had broke free despite her efforts to hold it back. He felt his eyes water up, just thinking about everything that has happened. He almost wanted to go as far away as he could but knew she needed to be home. She needed familiar surroundings right now, she needed to feel close to Stefan, close to everyone.

When he finally pulled into the driveway at the Boarding house, to see Matt and Bonnie standing there waiting. They both looked exhausted and battered, their eyes laced with defeated. They truly looked like what they had just been through and it was written all them.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Caroline flew out and over to Bonnie, into her arms. She let herself break, crumble into pieces in her best friend's grip, everything she was holding back began to flood out. Bonnie held her tight in her arms, as Caroline fell apart, Bonnie crying along with her. Despite everyone, Enzo and everything that she had lost, this affected her and it was written all over her face. _Stefan can't actually be dead!_ Bonnie thought, rubbing small circles on Caroline's back.

Alaric got the girls inside and in bed, once they were okay he walked over to Matt. "Have you been able to get ahold of Damon yet?" He asked.

Matt shook his head and the tears that had been resting in his eyes, rolled down his cheeks. "Ric... I am the Sheriff and I thought I had done the right thing, but I gave Stefan the Vervain and I should have stopped him."

"Matt you didn't cause this, it was going to happen, it was the only way."

"I could have stopped him from going back, then Caroline wouldn't be like this! Look at her Ric!"

"Donovan listen to me!" He made Matt look at him, in the eyes. "You did the right thing, you stopped him from ruining his life if he did survive. It was going to end bad either way... If Damon would have died then Elena would be this way when she woke up. You did good Sheriff." Alaric gave him a hug "You did good."

"Thanks Ric..." Matt hugged back "Maybe you should try to call Damon, he hasn't answered to Bonnie or I."

Alaric nodded and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. _Come on Damon, we really need you right now._ He thought and took a quick glance over at Caroline, dialing the number. The line rang once and then he heard a click "Damon? Hello? Where are you?"

"On my way back to the house, why? Where are you?" Damon's voice came through the phone with such defeat embedded in it.

Alaric had never heard such brokenness in his friend's voice, not even the day he lost Elena. "We are all here at the boarding house, Caroline could really use you being here Damon."

Damon's voice broke as he ask "I take that as by all you don't mean Stefan..."

"Sorry Damon, he's not here..." Alaric said "See you in a bit."

Damon's Camaro eventually pulled into the driveway, and he didn't seen anyone outside, but everyone had went inside by now. He was actually glad though and got out of the car and threw the alcohol bottle, he had been drinking. _I can't do this!_ He walked into the house, to everyone sitting around, but no one was speaking. It was a weird silence that filled the room. He scanned all three of their faces from something, anything, but all he could see was demoralized souls, that used to belong to his friends. "Where's Bl-londie?" He ask, his voice beaten and broke.

Bonnie looked at him and swallowed hard "She's upstairs... said she needed some time."

He nodded and went over to pour him a glass of Bourbon, he watched the honey amber color liquid pour out. He picked up the glass but before it reached his lips, threw it into the fireplace, watching it shatter. The fire blazed up for a moment and Alaric stood up "Hey Damon! The girls are upstairs, don't get reckless."

"MY BROTHER IS DEAD! GONE! NO MORE!" He said as he threw a chair, hearing it break in the next room. "Bonnie, this is all your fault... I was fine with the plan, why did you call and tell him too!" He shoved all the pictures off the mantle, hearing the photo frames break as they crashed on the floor. He stepped over the mess and walked outside, a deep uncontrollable sob escaping his lips, one that squeezed the breath right out of his lungs.

Silence flooded back over the room, no one was even sure what to say after that. "I will clean up the mess..." Matt said finally breaking the quietness and stood up to go do so.

"Yeah, I will go make sure the girls didn't wake up from that... then check on Caroline." Alaric said, walking upstairs leaving Bonnie sitting there all by herself, with tears in her eyes. She swallowed hard and tried to compose herself before stepping outside, talk to Damon.

On his way back from checking on the twins, he stopped by Stefan's bedroom, where Caroline was. She was sitting there on the edge of the bed, tears still coming like she had just started. She had a broken chair leg in her hands, just looking at when he walked in. "Care?"

Caroline got up and went over to him trembling, holding out the makeshift stake "Just do it please!" She sobbed harder "I can't do this Ric! It hurts so bad I can't breathe! I don't wanna do this anymore, Please just do it! I want Stefan! Do it. Please!"

He takes the stake out of her hand and wraps his arms around her, a tear running down his face. He holds her tightly as she sobs against him. "Caroline I love you so much, you mean so much to me and the girls. Trust me I know exactly what you are feeling right now, after I lost Jo I knew my life over. I sat in my car for the longest time with the gun, that was in my glove compartment. At one point I even got out and held it to my head, I pulled the trigger but there was no bullets. I was ready to go, I had nothing to live for but I soon found out about the twins. It will get better Caroline, myself and the three people downstairs are all here to help you. We need you!" She nodded against him "also Damon came back, he is outside."

Caroline nods and they walk downstairs together, he gives her one more hug before she stepped outside. "Damon?"

Him and Bonnie both looked at her and Bonnie smiled a tiny smile "I will be inside if you need me."

Caroline nodded and shared a look with Damon before he pulled her into a hug, as they both cried together. And it was a very rare occasion if ever to see Damon Salvatore cry. He held her close and said "I am so sorry Caroline. I love you and I know he did too."

She looked up at him "I love you too Damon, and I am here for you."

"We will get through this together blondie." He said and laid a gentle kiss on her head, as the tears rolled down his face.

They sit there on the brick wall railing, her head on his shoulder "Caroline I want to give you something." She sit up and looked at him, as he rummaged through his pockets. He pulled out Stefan's daylight ring and laid it in her hands "You deserve to have it... He was going to get rid of it and I kept it for some reason. Who knows why but it's yours."

She held it in her hands and looked it, the tears starting to come again "Damon thank you but I don't want to take this from you, if you want to keep it."

"I want you to have it Caroline." He took her hand and slide it on the only finger it would fit on, her thumb. "You gave me Elena's necklace and told me that one day things would get better, but today is not that day. So Here I am giving you this and you just trust me that things will look up, but today is not that day Caroline Salvatore." Damon stood up and kissed her forehead before walking inside the house.

Caroline continued to sit there, she looked up at the stars, they were oddly comforting. She felt like maybe there was hope after all, something would happen, it had to. She sat for a few moments longer looking out into the darkness, hoping that he might just show up. She looked down at heavy ring that now resided on her left thumb, _I love you Stefan Salvatore_ she said to herself, before walking in to go to bed.


	4. 3

**Hey, I can't believe I am already posting the third chapter of this story! I am so happy with it so far and hope you guys like it also! Yes, it has been a very challenge write but a good write. Getting out the emotions I wish they showed more of in the episode. Thank you for reading and everything! After this chapter the posting will become a bit slower, as I started this story on spring break. I have to go back to college now but the chapters will still come.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **-Love Taylor**

 **P.S. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the other two.**

* * *

 _"Stef, are you reading that again?" I ask him, as walked into the bedroom. All I had on was one of his shirts, and smiled at him laying on the bed. He looked up from the pages he'd flipped, many times before._

 _"Maybe I am, it is a great book after all. The narrative is good and there is so many amazing quo—" Stefan was cut off by their lips meeting and he kissed her back passionately._

 _Caroline smiled sweetly at him and looked into his eyes, he returned the smile, bringing his face closer. He got close enough till their lips brushed against each other again. Once the kiss broke and their lips had parted, she laid down beside him and propped herself up on her elbows. She loved watching him read, well she loved watching him do most things. "Well if this book has such amazing quotes." Caroline placed her hand on his wrist. "Read me one that reminds you of me. Of us, Stefan."_

 _"Mhm, let me see." He said as he looked through the words and paragraphs, till he found the passage he was looking for. He smiled and began to read to her "I will love you forever; Till I die and after I die, and when I find my way out of the land of the dead, I'll drift about forever, all of my atoms, till I find you again... I'll be looking for you, every moment, every single moment. And when we do find each other again, we'll cling together so tight that nothing and no one'll ever tear us apart. Every atom of me and every atom of you... We'll live in birds and flowers and dragonflies and pine trees and in clouds and in those little specks of light you see floating in sunbeams... And when they use our atoms to make new lives, they won't just be able to take one, they'll have to take two, one of you and one of me."_

 _"Stefan" She looked at him with her eyes glistening, from the tears beginning to form._

 _"That reminds me of you, Caroline... of us." He laid the book down on the bed and pulled her close. "Because if I don't have you, what am I? I couldn't imagine life where we aren't together."_

She jerked awake and out of habit stretched her arm out, to wrap around Stefan. As her palm came down and hit the cold sheets of that side of the bed, it all flooded back. _Stefan is gone_ the words got caught in her throat as she looked around the dark room. The crash of thunder echoed through the room and sent a shiver across her small figure. It was this moment she realized she was all alone, he was not there to pull her close. Not there to protect her from the storm that raged outside.

After laying there for a bit longer, she realized sleep impossible, it wasn't going to happen. Caroline looked over at the clock, 3:23, it read. A couple tears broke free and rolled down her cheeks as she climbed out of bed.

Caroline walked down the dark stairs, hoping to be the only one awake as she was only wearing Stefan's shirt. She took slow footsteps, on her tiptoes through the house she should know so well, but it felt foreign. Right as she got to the Kitchen she heard someone speak, as she jumped back. If she would have been human she would be dead, her heart would have stopped from fear.

"Blondie, where's your pants?" Damon said, looking out the big kitchen window, sipping bourbon.

"Damon, you scared me to death! Why are you up?" Caroline said, walking over to him and pouring herself a glass.

"I didn't ever go to sleep, I couldn't... Why are you?"

"Same... I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, realizing everything all over again." She answered, watching the rain hit the window and run down. "Damon who probably need to sleep..."

"I'm fine Caroline... It still doesn't seem real that he's not here. I don't think it ever will. He's been with me for 171 years, been all I've had for most of that time." Damon begun to pour another glass of Alcohol but stopped "I need something stronger than this."

Caroline walked over to the fridge, getting them both a blood bag. "Damon we just gotta have hope... maybe something will happen." She hands him one and gives him small reassuring smile.

Damon took a drink "What kind of hope Caroline? Katherine is gone and I am pretty sure my brother went with her. I would almost be happy to know she was still here, if that might Stefan was too."

"I don't know but we just gotta believe that it's not over yet, something has to happen. I can't live through today or any day without a glimmer of hope. It's all I got left Damon." Caroline sighed and sipped her drink, as a single tear rolled down her pale cheek.

They stood there in the kitchen, in silence for what felt like a thousand years. When Damon finally said "Care, do you think he's okay? Wherever he is, I really hope so..."

She looks up from the red liquid sloshing around in her glass, to see the pain laced in his face. She could see the tears begin to well up even in the shadowed darkness they were in. "Damon..." She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. They both began to lose a tear or two "Yes, I think he is okay, if he is gone then I think he found peace for sure. But I am not giving up on that hope that he isn't gone, just not found his way back yet. I can't let go of that and I don't think you should either, not yet."

He nodded "Well okay, Hope it is, I need you to be right Blondie." He held her close "I hope he finds his way soon because I can't go on like this much longer." Damon drank the puddle that was still left in his cup and knew Stefan hadn't even been gone for 24 hours, but it felt like years.

—

Bonnie got up and came into the the kitchen, around fifteen til seven. She was hoping today was much better than yesterday had been, but she didn't that much. It was going to be hard on everyone, but especially Caroline and Damon. She was hoping to walk in and get some breakfast, pancakes even. But there was no food, just Damon and Caroline at the island with a map and a large stash of blood "What are you two doing? Going on an adventure per say?" She ask them.

"Shh Bon! We are doing something..." Damon said looking back to the map and points to a spot for Caroline to mark.

Bonnie goes to make a cup of coffee, but stops when she notices the map is of Mystic Falls. It has tiny red x's on different locations around town. Caroline looks over at him "Have you even tried calling his phone yet?"

"Guys, seriously what are you doing? And have you been up all night? Possibly doing this..." Bonnie says turning on the coffee pot.

"I call anyway and Bonnie we have been up most of the night, not working on this the whole time though. This here, is a map of hope." She said and picked up her phone, dialing Stefan's.

It rings and rings, going on for 5 or 6 times before Voicemail picks up _Hey it's Stefan, leave your number._ Caroline teared up at hearing his voice but also at the let done of him not answering, she knew it was dumb to think he would. "Stefan, it's Caroline... I know you probably won't get this but if some way you do, call me! I love you!"

Damon put his hand on hers to comfort her "Care, it's okay. Did it ring or go straight to voicemail?"

"It rang... why?"

"That's a good sign because that means it is still out there and on. I mean not too much hope, it could not be with him. But it does mean that the phone wasn't destroyed by fire." Damon said to her while the tiniest flame ignited behind his eyes.

Bonnie sipped her coffee and watch her two dearest friends work so hard on something that could indefinitely end in heartbreak. She knew that no matter what had happened or was to come she wanted to help them. "Okay, Mission hope it is. How can I help you guys?"

The three of them stood there over the map and began to split it up, into the sections. Caroline looked at them and knew she wasn't alone, she never was. She might have lost a lot and it hurt more than anything, but she did still have a family. The people in the house, the two people standing with her following her crazy plan were her family. "I love you both more than you can possibly understand. You are my family."

Bonnie looked at her and smiled "Love you too Care." She pulled her into a hug that, one she soon made Damon join. "I love you both. Should we get this going? I mean it is definitely worth a shot."

Caroline nodded, the nerves inside her building up just thinking about it. _What if this did work? What if this solved all the problems?_ She rushed over and wrote Ric a quick note saying they would be back soon and the three of them left. She didn't know what this would hold or how it would go, but at this moment she was up for anything. There was nothing she wanted more than for this to actually work out. She wanted her husband, her best friend, the man who finally chose her, her Stefan.


	5. 4

**Hey Guys, thank you much for reading this story and I hope that y'all have enjoyed it. I know this chapter has taken longer for me to update, unlike the others but I am back at college now. It has been a true struggle to write this chapter, not only was it a big part of where the story is going but doing it in general was hard. I had to do quite a bit of research and make time to write it along with all my homework.**

 **I seriously wrote this chapter on the move, bit by bit. I also had homework to do and friends to hang out with so I hope it all turns out good. It is harder than you would think to write a fanfiction at college. Can't for this semester to be over so I can update quickly again! I really hope you guys enjoy! :)**

 **-Taylor**

* * *

Damon looked at Bonnie sitting in the passenger seat, as he spud to town square. She had decided to come with him, while Caroline did the armory and surrounding areas. They sit in silence and honestly Damon felt awful... He loved Bonnie so much and hated that things had been so strained, since Enzo died. He reached over and touched her arm, comforting "Hey Bon, I am really sorry about everything..."

"Damon, we don't need to do this right now, let's just do what we came for." She said, moving her arm from underneath her arm, looking out the window.

He sighed "You know I love you Bonnie Bennett and I thank you so much for being here with me."

"I love you too Damon, you know that... It is just really hard to deal with right now..." Bonnie swiftly wiped the tears before they could fall. "It's hard to be out here, looking for the person who killed the man I loved...I'm sitting here, trying to persuade myself that I am doing the right thing." She hated to talk like this with him but it was true, she was really struggling. But on the other hand Damon and Caroline were her best friends, they were struggling also.

"Bonnie... I know. Stefan has done a lot of bad stuff but he is my brother, I have to try. I haven't always been the brother I should have but I know I don't want to live without him. I need Stefan."

"I know Damon, you and Caroline both do... that's why I am here." She stopped there and tried to compose herself, before saying something she would ultimately regret. "We can talk about personal matters later, when we get back. Right now let's get to business and try to find something..."

Caroline ran through the tunnels there at the armory end. Damon had checked them innumerous times before, but it seemed like a good place to start. She had never wanted something so much in her life. She had came to terms with her mom being gone, no it would never okay but she couldn't lose both of them. It was not something she could handle. _I need this to work!_ She felt a overwhelming emotion built up inside her chest and she just stopped in her tracks for a second. She tried to hold it back but a quick sob was eventually released from her lips. _This has to work! We had our whole lives ahead of us, the girls loved him. If this doesn't, I have no idea how I am supposed to tell them._

She regained herself enough to move on, wiping the tears from her eyes. She soon got outside and begun to search the length from the Armory back to town. As she ran, she smelt something, it stopped her right where she stood. it smelt intoxicating and she knew exactly what it was. Blood.

With each step Caroline takes, the smell gets stronger until she found the source. She saw a bloody handprint on a tree near the road and drops all over the ground, she wiped her finger through it. As the smell got closer to her face it all came flooding back, she had smelt this before.

 _They were in the woods right as it got dark, it was the day Stefan became human. I knelt there beside him as he bled all on her hand, as she tried to hold it in. I lifted my arm up to his mouth "Drink Stefan!" But immediately, I remembered the cure and he coughed up the blood. She couldn't heal him. "Oh No, the cure is in you. My blood won't work, I can't save you. I can't save you!" I held my hand on his wound in a panic. I felt so much pain at that moment just knowing I could lose him easily. He was coming in and out of consciousness and you came to breathing heavy, asking where the lady was. "The Ambulance is on their way, just hang with me."_

 _"Caroline it doesn't matter, today, tomorrow, it doesn't matter I know where I am going and I deserve it."_

 _"No you don't! Don't say that!" I said getting closer to him. "You are not going to give up. You are going to keep fighting! You are going to live. You are going to stay alive so you can make all of this right."_

I came back out of my mind and felt my anxiety levels raise, I knew then he had been there. I followed the trail of the smell and splatters where the drops of blood had hit the ground. My chest was becoming more constricted with every step I took, not sure what to expect or when to expect it.

Damon parked his Camaro on the corner of the square and they ran over to the clocktower, where they seen Matt in uniform. "Hey Matt, have you seen anything suspicious today?"

Matt looked at the two of them, silently apprehensive because of who he was speaking with. "Um... No, today has actually been the calmest day in Mystic Falls that we have had in a long time."

Damon sighed "Okay... I was really hoping you might have seen Stefan or a sign that he had been here."

Matt looked at him and went utterly speechless at what had just said, looking at Bonnie. He wasn't sure how to even respond to that _Isn't Stefan..._? _This could be a problem or maybe he is just in denial._ He thought and replied "Sorry Damon... I haven't seen him."

Bonnie nodded at Matt because she seen the confusion plastered on his face, knowing exactly what he thought. She wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation but she would continue look with him. Even if it did end in terrible heartbreak, they were her friends and she hated to see them grieve so much.

Caroline moved fast as she now knew the trail she needed to be on. She could feel the hope building inside her but she wanted to push it back down. This could end terribly and she knew that, he was human after all.

She followed the splatters that are beneath her feet. The size of each drop was quite large and that made her panic even more. _What if it was too late? What if I had this brilliant idea and it would have worked, if I was fast enough. I can't go through the feeling of loss all over again!_

Caroline ran as fast as she could, following the iron smell. As soon as he came into her range of few, she swore she felt her heartbeat race even when she didn't have one. It was a mix of uncontrollable happiness and disabling terror, she wasn't sure what to feel. She wanted to have him back more than anything else but she couldn't get her hopes up to just lose him all over again.

She knelt down, quickly going to her knees beside him. She scanned her unconscious husband, lying there _Oh how I need you to be okay!_ All she wanted to do was give him her blood but knew it wouldn't go any good. The anxiety became greater as she noticed exactly how much blood had been lost, as she sat there in it.

Caroline moved his clothes out of the way to assess the wound, it was around the length of her pinky finger, but you could tell it had much more depth. She felt the worry in her heart grow as the warmth of his blood ran over her fingers. _How long had this been going on? What done this?_ She took off her jacket to pack around the wound, pressing her hand on it. She hoped to stop or at least slow the blood as she called 911. She panics and listens for the flutter of his heart, her heightened senses kicking in. It was a faint beating and she wasn't sure if it would last. But for that moment, she felt the hope of being with each other, even if it was just a flicker.

The blood began to congeal between her slender fingers, as she heard the sirens in the distance. "Hey, you have got to be okay! I need you! I want to spend every moment with you and I can't do that if I lose you again! Please don't leave me again Stef!" She brushed the hair that had fell upon his face back. Caroline felt the tears pool up and roll down cheeks, as the ambulance arrived.

She watched the paramedics take him, from her as she called Damon. She heard it ring and finally the click of him picking up. "Yes Caroline? I really hope your search for my brother is going better than the one, Bonnie and I are on. Matt Donovan was very little he—"

She cut him off by saying "I found him."

When those three words came through the phone, everything stopped. This wasn't a plan that anyone felt like would actually work. It sounded crazy just talking about it but he couldn't be happier. "What?! Are you serious Blondie? If you are lying to me right now—"

"Damon! I would not lie to you about this, You know how much I wanted this! Yes I found him out here about 2 miles from the armory."

"Caroline, I could just kiss you right now!"

"Well, I need you to come here... like right now."

"Okay..." he said with worry etched in his voice "We will be right there."

Caroline hung up, she couldn't even muster out a bye as she emotions erupted like a volcano inside her. She sobbed, sitting there beside the road and looked as if she had just committed a heinous crime. As the tears flowed from her, it began to blur her vision and a sob would leave her lips every now and then. She hadn't even realized when a blue Camaro drove up beside her.

Damon got out and looked around at what was before him. "Blondie, why are your hands and knees covered in blood? And where is Stefan? Why are you crying?" He squat down beside her and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

Caroline looked at him and began to explain everything that had happened. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder "I can't lose him again Damon... I can't take the feeling of loss all over again."

He felt the air get caught in his lungs and she told him. _This could not be happening!_ "I am sure it is going to be fine. Come on let's get going and find out." He helped her stand up and then went to open the car door for her.

Damon flew all the way to the hospital, she swore at one point he was going he had the speedometer up to 120. He slung his car into the parking, barely slowing down until the had parked. Before Bonnie or herself had looked up, Damon was gone. Bonnie looked back at Caroline and said "Well we should probably clean the blood off of you, before going inside."

Caroline looked down at herself and nodded, by now the blood had dried and she could barely smell it anymore. She there beside the car, tears streaming down her face as Bonnie wiped the blood off her hands. "So Care, did you still want to do the spell?"

Caroline looked at her as her lips began to curl up "I don't know anymore Bon, I don't know what to do. I don't know what is going to happen right now or anything."

"Hey I know that but you could still do it... you could get the human life you deserve Caroline. That is what I told you earlier and it is what I will tell you right now!"

Caroline looked down at her hands and let her mind drift off to a distant place, as the words came out of Bonnie's mouth.

 _I was scrambling around the house to gather the girls things when Bonnie came into the room and presented me with this news she had. I couldn't even comprehend what she had just presented and how it would change my life. I looked over at her "Are you sure Bon?"_

 _"Yes Caroline!" She walked over to me and takes my hand, staring me in the eyes. "I found this spell and you can life the human life you want. You deserve this more than anyone I know! Oh how it would change your life!"_

 _I stood there thinking and finally showing a small smile when it hits me, everything this could do for me. I took a deep breath and pulled Bonnie into a hug "What did I do to have a friend like you Bonnie Bennett! This is amazing and I don't know what I would do without you."_

 _"So let's do this! Let's turn you human Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore." Bonnie says letting the ring of my new name slide of her tongue._

 _"Wait, I got to go meet up with Stefan right now and I want to tell him about it. We can do it later tonight! I love you Bon!" I smiled as I left the house and my happiness unfortunately didn't last long..._

Bonnie snapped at her "Caroline! Where did you go? So do you still want to do it?"

Caroline snapped out of the thought and looked at her friend and nodded. "Yeah... I am more than ready to do it. Whatever happens, I want to have a human life." Caroline's eyes flicker with tears as she looks at her best friend and grips onto her arms.

Bonnie nods at Caroline and gives her a smile before quietly doing the spell, when she sees that no one is coming.

Caroline feels the burning inside her fade away and a flutter inside her chest began to pick up, something she hadn't felt in a long time. The blood inside her circulating through her veins again, she face light up to a nice shade of pink and she gave Bonnie a small smile.

Bonnie smiled back and flung her arms around her newly human best friend "I love you Caroline Forbes-Salvatore." They stood in this moment for what felt like an eternity "Would you like to go in now?"


	6. 5

**Hey Guys,**

 **Gotta say this chapter was a hard one to get through, I felt drained emotionally and trying to figure out the details was a lot of work. I hope you truly this chapter and this story because I enjoy writing it and I put a lot of thought into it. I can't wait to get this to where it is headed from here and what exciting things are to come.**

 **It is finally April, so that means one month till I am out of college and can begin updating more. I won't be juggling to write this while doing all my homework for classes.**

 **Anyway, Now that this chapter is posted, the next one might be a bit slower with the end of the Semester coming. I only have a few weeks of classes left to finish everything, Super stressed. I love all my readers and this story dearly so I can't wait to be able to do it faster again!**

 **I hope you enjoy and Thanks again for reading**

 **P.S. - This chapter sent me back to ninth grade when I would write fanfiction for my first fandom, Grey's Anatomy. They are still out there somewhere but if you ever found one I do not advice reading it...they were pretty bad.**

 **-Taylor Breanne**

* * *

Damon sat there in the waiting room, under the beaming fluorescents. _Hideous!_ He thought and as he looked around the room. This was not an occurrence that he had ever imagined happening, he didn't know how to handle it or react. _Humans… such fragile beings!_ He buried his face in his hands as the emotions were about drown him, he hated it, Damon Salvatore didn't show emotion. The compulsion might have got him some answers, the truth of the situation. But he didn't even care, it didn't magically save lives, just reassured the fact he was losing one. He took a deep breath when he felt someone touch him.

"Damon! What did they say? Do you know about Stefan?" Caroline said, walking over to him, panic laced throughout her eyes.

Damon gave her her a look of utter disgust and muttered "Blondie! He's fine but could you go wipe the blood off your face and act like a respectable person like the rest of us."

Caroline felt the irritated words stab her like knives and wasn't sure how to even handle it. _Why was he acting like this!_ She thought as she walked to the bathroom, tearing forming up in her eyes.

Bonnie took a seat beside him, gently placing her hand on his arm. She said calming, caressing his arm "There was no blood on her face…"

Damon looked at her with misty eyes "I know… she will realize that soon enough."

"What's going on? You know you can tell me." Bonnie said, concerned because Damon Salvatore had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I can't lose him again Bon! Right when I got my hopes up that my brother wasn't gone, it crumbled as fast as it came." Damon said looking down.

"Damon you can't give up hope, what do you mean by all this? Didn't you just tell Caroline that everything was fine?"

"Bonnie, I left you two in car with a heart full of hope. I just knew that things would be okay, I never expected this, which is the truth. Hope is overrated, I shouldn't have ever let it be felt. I rushed in to ask, but all I got is a very vague answer in return." He said giving the table in front of them a good shove, standing up angrily but truly just filled with grief.

She grabbed his hand in attempt to calm him back down. The last thing they needed was to cause a scene in the lobby of the hospital. "Damon. Tell me what they said?"

"That things were rocky and they were doing everything they could. He had lost a lot of blood and in bad condition. Just had to hope everything would be work out." He replied, mocking the redheaded nurse he had spoke with.

"And why are you so upset?" Bonnie said knowing he hadn't told her the whole story yet.

"I couldn't just take that answer Bon, so I compelled her to tell me the whole truth about what was happening. I couldn't just sit here and accept that about my brother." He said, his voice traced with pain and began to crack. "Once compelled, she told me there was very little chance of coming out of this. That the loss of blood had been very sufficient, dropping his blood pressure and at one point it bottomed out, stopping his heart. They got it beating again, but the length of time it took was dangerous, limiting oxygen to the brain. They are hoping that once his blood levels raise, chances might increase but doubt it greatly. He probably won't wake up again and we should prepare for the worst. We just found him and it's all over again… Bonnie I can't do it. I need my brother here more than anyone else, even more than Elena…" He hated to say that but it was the truth, Elena would be great to have back but not in a world without his little brother.

"Damon I am so sorry… how are you going to tell Caroline?"

"That would be because we aren't going to tell her yet. I need to talk to you about something Bonnie."

"What is it? You know I am here for you." Bonnie said, looking at him.

"Bonnie I need you to do something about this… can you do some kind of spell or anything? This can't be the end, when it just started…"

"I can't Damon…you know you and Caroline are my two best friends, you two are all I have anymore. Elena is still under the curse that I will probably never break and Enzo is gone because of your brother… But I can't just go and do a spell to save him and make everything okay for you guys. Then have to see him and happy, when I can't be… I can't save him, I'm sorry."

"Bon, I need him. Please!" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek, like a tiny rebel escaping their commander.

"And I needed Enzo! I needed a lot of things in the years I have met you Damon but seem to have just lost everything instead. I can't do that Damon… Matt even said today was the best day Mystic Falls has had in a long while. Accept it, we are all better off this way… Let it be." Bonnie said, but as the words rolled off her tongue, regret did also. She didn't want to hurt him but the look on his face and the pain behind his eyes said it was too late. "Damon, I didn't mean it lik—"

"Just drop it Bonnie." He said harshly as he pushed a chair out of his way to leave the situation.

Caroline walked back over to Bonnie standing there looking like she had just offended the world and Damon leaving. She grabbed onto him, to stop him because she wasn't sure what had just happened or why he snapped earlier. "Damon! What is going on?"

"Just stop Blondie! I don't want to talk." He pushed her away like he would any other day, not knowing about her new human status. She flew backwards and he stopped right in his tracks, completely shocked.

"Caroline!" Bonnie ran over to help her to her feet and make sure everything is fine. "Damon! You can't do that… she's human now."

"What? When did such a thing happen? Why?" Damon looked at them as Bonnie helped her off the floor.

"We had been talking about it, for her and Stefan to have a human live together." Bonnie said, still greatly concerned about the blonde girl she was embracing.

Damon walked closer, the levels of emotion mixed with so many other things just building up inside. "Do you think she will want this Bonnie, if he is gone? If you don't think about doing it!"

"what happened to not telling her about this? Huh Damon?"

"Well I thought you would agree and it could be fine before telling her."

Bonnie heard the words and they came like knives at her. She knew they held so much truth because of how much Caroline loved her vampire life and how much it had changed her for the good. Caroline had just sacrificed it all, for her husband and she had the power to fix all of this. "I just can't do it Damon. I have been trying all day to tell myself I was doing the right thing. I am sorry but there isn't anything in me that says do this spell! I can't!"

Caroline didn't even have to ask what was going on… this conversation explained it all. She knew what they were hiding from her, she knew why Damon was so upset. "I know you all are keeping things from me, what is it?!"

Damon looked at her with watery eyes and utter failure embedded in them. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, explaining everything to her.

Caroline heard the words and wasn't sure what to do with them. They were just jumbling up in her and making it harder and harder to take a breath. This wasn't the plan… this was supposed to work and they were to be humans together, she did it for him. A sacrifice he would have made for her in a heartbeat if she ask, it was just who he was. Why they were in this spot to begin with. She felt her knees buckle beneath her and she just melted into the cold floor. Caroline kept telling herself to breath. She could feel her chest moving up and down. Up and down. Up and down. _But why does it feel like I'm suffocating?_ She brought her hand to her face and rested it under her nose, to feel the air tickle her fingers. To make sure it was there, that it was happening. _No matter what I do, I can't breathe!_ She thought as she sobbed. Caroline looked up at Damon, who had knelt down beside her and said with tears cascading down her face "I gotta see him!" she sat there crying and felt like she had been hollowed out and would never be whole again. Her being had been torn asunder and the pieces couldn't be found without Stefan.

Damon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up off the ground into a caring hug. "Okay… I don't think they will let you but I will be sure fix that." He looked over at Bonnie and walked with Caroline to the nurses station. Damon gets the attention of a nurse he had yet to speak to and said "You will let her into to see her husband, Stefan Salvatore. You are going to do this because she will remember your face forever. You want to be remembered as the person who made sure she was able to go and say goodbye. The moment she goes from Wife to Widow, you will be connected and you need to know that her pain is the biggest thing in the room. Now go on!"

Caroline walked back with the lady, she looked to be about middle aged and her eyes were very warm. A feeling that Caroline couldn't even imagine at the moment. She let her slender fingers wrap around the doorknob and opened it slowly, going in. She couldn't stand to be in this moment, he looked as if you touched him, he would just crumble to dust. She wrapped her two hands around his felt the ring slide across her finger, tears forming in her eyes. "I love you much Stef, I really thought this would go different and we could spend our lives together… But thank you for trying so hard to get back to me. Thank you for being here so I can see you and say bye if this is it. I love you so much… I will love you this much till the world stops turning." She sat there and tears just rolled down her cheeks, as she looked up at the ceiling.

I walked through _a junkyard of old cars, outside of Mystic Falls. I had just returned from Atlanta, where I was looking for Tom Avery for a few days now. I was so happy to be back with Stefan though, hearing him suffer over the phone was becoming hard to handle. All of which was to find a doppelganger that was killed anyway not even by myself._

 _I walked to a car and said "Stefan?" through the back door which was open "Hey." I crawled inside and laid down beside him._

 _He rose up onto his elbow and looked at me "Are you—"_

 _I cut him off "A big fat failure? Yes. But on the bright side I am also exhausted and very cranky."_

" _It's good to see you anyway." he said looking at me, silently and then laid back down beside me. "Wanna tell me what happened?"_

" _I just did, I failed…" I sighed and shook my hand "I couldn't kill him Stefan, I couldn't do it…Not even to save you."_

" _You do realize that you are feeling guilty for not being able to kill somebody, right?"_

" _No. I'm feeling guilty because you are still being held captive."_

" _Oh Caroline, they were never going to let me go, I am too important to them."_

" _Well you're even more important now…" I sighed and looked over at him. "Enzo killed Tom."_

" _Yet another reason to hate Enzo, I guess."_

" _I should have seen it coming, that whole flirty 'Oh I'm so charming because I wanna distract you thing.' I practically invented that." I sighed loudly "Well, what do we do now?"_

" _We go to sleep."_

 _I looked at him confused and said with a small laugh "Well that's heroic."_

" _Well the Hero part of my brain needs to recharge after you know, being tortured all day while you were out flirting with yet another british man."_

 _A smile stretched across my face as a giggle escaped my mouth "Shut up!" I turned over onto my side, facing him "Haha! Very funny."_

" _Gather your strength, when we get the opportunity we will get out of here. Together."_

 _I smiled at that comment and at him as he closed his eyes and then I said "You knew. You let me go because you knew the whole time, didn't you?"_

" _I knew what?"_

" _That I couldn't do it?"_

" _Not that you couldn't do it, that you wouldn't do it."_

" _And how?"_

" _Because that's what makes you, you."_

 _I smiled at him as he closed his eyes once again and the smile stayed this time. I moved closer to him and cuddled up to him, until our heads touched. I felt protected even in the back of a car, in the mystic falls junkyard. I felt at home with him._


	7. 6

**Hey guys, I hope y'all are actually reading this Author's notes because they sometimes contain important info.**

 **So it has be brought about by some comments and PM's that people are really questioning Caroline being human. I didn't mean for it to be such a big deal or make the story lose readers. I wish that it haven't done that because that was a major thing I wanted to do with this story and it was going to get really cute in the coming chapters.**

 **Yes I said cute, I know these last chapters I've posted have been nothing but doom and gloom but it will brighten up. I am excited to write more and I really hope y'all understand the Caroline thing and stick around.**

 **The last I want to do is run off my readers because I thank you so much for reading and taking the time to give feedback! Thanks again for all of that! Love y'all!**

 **-Taylor Breanne**

* * *

Damon trudged back over to where Bonnie was sitting. She looked up at him "I thought you were leaving?" She said.

"I thought about it, but Caroline might need something... I gotta stay and be there for her right now." He said as he buried his face in his hands, with a deep sigh. "I would do anything right now for you to fix this Bon."

"Damon... please don't. I can't handle it anymore, I can't take seeing you or Caroline break down again." Bonnie looked over at him, seeing the glassiness, from the tears forming return to his eyes. "You understand why right? Because I hate hurting you Damon Salvatore. You are one of very best friends and you tend to keep me smiling. We have had our ups and downs and been some crazy stuff together. But I honestly love having you as a best friend. I just can't go and do this when it's all I can do to quiet my conscience. He killed a lot of innocent people but most of all he killed Enzo."

"Yes Bon, he did and you also know that I killed Tyler Lockwood and the reason the whole thing began. I was a huge part of the reason for your loss of Grams and countless others, but now you say I'm your best friend. I know my little brother and that wasn't the real him. He will hold that grief with him his whole life and hate himself for it. That's who he his, Bonnie. Yes, once we get him back it might be hard to convince him he is worth living. But I honestly don't know what I will do without him... I imagined him always being here."

Bonnie sighed "I gotta think of myself for once Damon. I can't do this."

Damon sat there, thinking about everything, trying to find a way to make things right. He knew she needed Enzo back and deserved so much happiness after everything that has happened to her. Damon looked over at her and took her hand "You, Bonnie Bennett are an amazing woman and you deserve so much happiness in life. You are still a mediocre crossword puzzle player but there is still hope. But most of all, my best friend and I have the utmost love and respect for you."

Bonnie looked at him and listened to him talk. "Where is this going Damon?"

"I want to help you in anyway possible and I have a deal that could be great for all three of us. Just hear me out!"

"I'm listening."

"Okay, we can make each other happy. I need you to do the spell and as soon as you do it I will leave to go anywhere, I don't care where and find you a witch. A really powerful one who could help you with bringing Enzo back. It would make everyone happy Bon! I mean it will be a little harder being the lone vampire and trying to convince them, that was always Stefan's job."

"Damon, where are you going to find a witch that would be helpful with that kind of spell, it's a rough one. And say you did, why would they decide to come with you? What if you get yourself killed in the process?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't stop until I did find them. I understand the risk but it is one I am willing to take, I would at least know I died trying to get everyone happy again. You know I won't stop until I did it, I won't ask you to do this for me and then leave you hanging Bonnie. Please!"

Bonnie looked at the sparkle of hope returning to his eyes as he looked at her, pleadingly. "Damon... this is crazy."

"Please Bonnie! We will all be happy again and live our lives like they are meant. You will have Enzo, Caroline will have her husband, and Elena will wake up one day. But I will have my brother back and that is all I want."

Bonnie let out a deep sigh and squeezed his hand. She wasn't sure how she felt if his plan or if it would even work. She hated that he was the only Vampire and could get himself killed, but his hope had returned. "Okay, I'll do it. I can't make any promises about it working but I will do what I can." A smile graced her face, watching his eyes light up.

"Thank you so much Bonnie Bennett!" He jumped up, pulling her up, and wrapped his arms around her "I do not deserve a friend like you! Thank you! I won't let you down Bon!"

"Okay, let's do it... And I know you won't let me down Damon, but I hate that you got to go do this alone." Bonnie said, hugging back. "Be careful! I can't do this and then lose you."

Caroline sat there looking at him, at his angled nose and prominent jaw, she loved him so dearly. There was nothing in this world that would change that. Not even this, it was very probable chance she would be losing him. Either way she would love him until her own dying breath, which was now going to happen one day. _You're so stupid Caroline!_ She thought rubbing her thumb against his knuckles. "I love you so much Stefan... we just got married, you can't leave me like this. I appreciate the effort but you can't go. No! You just can't..." She looked down at her hand intertwined with his and a tear dropped off her nose. "This isn't fair, it was our wedding day, our special day. How am I supposed to smile and be happy about getting married if I am going to get widowed right after. I need you here Stef, I want to spend everyday with you!" Caroline feels the emotion building up inside her and tears begin to cascade down her cheeks, and it looks to be no stopping them. "I... can't spend my first Christmas married without you, or any life event. I don't want to be here, if I'm not with you... I just want to take you home. Our home."

She set back in her chair and began to think. _Damon once said 'Hey Blondie. Today isn't the worst day of your life. Today and Tomorrow, it's a cake walk, and there will be people all around you day in and day out like they're afraid to leave you alone. The worst day? That's next week when there's nothing but quiet.' It felt like the last few days with just the beginning of the worst day of my life. I don't know people do this... I can't even begin to fathom it. I don't want to think of all the Holidays I will spend alone. How I will tell the girls about the whole ordeal. How when I go to work, the store, out in town and people ask about my husband because of my wedding ring._

 _Everything will remind of him and what I have lost. When I wake up every morning, I will instinctively turn over to his side of the bed and realize he isn't there. When I walk through town or down the hall, I will turn my head because I think I hear him speak or laugh. We were suppose to go on a honeymoon and spend the rest of our lives together that day... I hate it but I don't think I could stop it._ She sat there thinking about all of this amongst the sound of beeping machinery. She was crying but all the tears had now dried up.

Caroline shuttered as the creek of the door, drew her out of her own head. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked over at her best friend, whose face was all red and blotchy. "How you holding up?" She said walking over, to stroke her arm.

"I've been better... much better." Caroline looked up at Bonnie and grabbed her hand with her free one. "I don't know what to do..."

"Well I have an idea. I think I have a spell to fix this."

"What? I thought you didn't want to do it?"

"Well Damon and I talked about it and I hate seeing you this way Care, you are practically my sister."

"Bonnie Bennett, why didn't you start with that!" A sliver of happiness came out in her voice. "I love you so much Bon!"

Bonnie smiled at her and went over to do the spell, she wasn't even sure she could do it, wasn't sure if it would work. _But what was there to lose._ She thought and began to resight.

Caroline sat there and watched her friend, hoping that this went well. It was her last hope at this moment because any other way wasn't looking so good. "So, did it work?" She said looking up at Bonnie.

Nothing had happened and Bonnie stood there looking at him. _No this has to work!_ She looked up at Caroline "it didn't do anything. It has to work! Damon won't let me don't and I can't let him down." Bonnie began to panic and grabbed his hand.

Once again nothing happened and both her and Caroline began to panic. "Bon! What's going on!"

"It's not working Caroline! If I knew I would fix it. I have got to get it to work for Damon!" She panicked. She felt someone touch her shoulder 'Calm down love... you know you can do this just concentrate.' Bonnie turned her head to see Enzo standing there and shook her head no.

'Love, it isn't working because you are open to it... you are doing this spell but not meaning it Bon. I know how you feel about him but you need to forgive and stop holding this grudge. Do it for Damon, do it for Caroline, do it for me Bonnie. I know it's hard but it wasn't him, the real him. Also, remember we will be together soon enough my love.'

Bonnie turns back to look at Caroline and back to Enzo. She nodded and knew that forgive was something she needed to do. Another reason she had said no in the first place but Enzo was right. Bonnie focused on the spell, pulling the magic from inside her.

Caroline once again watched her friend do it, this time with me emotional in her tone, it sounded. Then returned her eyes to Stefan as he lays there unmoving, just like before. She began to panic as she so desperately wanted this to work, seeing the same look plastered on Bonnie's face as well.

 _Damon is already gone and I can't even get my magic to work for me, even to hold up my end._ _Come on Bennett. You are so much better than this. I know you can do this._

Caroline sat there _this was it!_ She thought as she looked around the room yet trapped in her own mind. _There would be no getting out, no ending, no happily ever after, this is it. You become a vampire, lose both of your parents, lose two of your best friends, and lose your husband, who is there that I get to keep in m-_ Caroline was threw back into reality, out of her thoughts by a deep gasp for air.

She felt her whole body tremble and her heart skip a beat, then began to race. But even with all the nerves she felt, joy overcame her, the kind of joy no one can explain. "Stefan?" Caroline said with a shaky voice.

"Caroline."

Caroline laid there in the darkness looking at him, sleeping beside her. It was a feeling she would never get tired of. It was already the wee hours of the morning and she knew that she would go to sleep, but she would rather make sure he's okay. Kind of a huge fear of hers right now, that he wouldn't be. Caroline ran her fingers through his hair and slowly down his cheek. "I love you, Stef." she said, as she cuddled up to him and dozed off.

 _Elena was who he came for but would take out anyone or anything in his way. He stood there at the doorway with blood streaming down his forearm. He threw the heart to the ground like it was nothing, like it wasn't a life, like it wasn't the man who had once been his brother's closest friend, like it wasn't the love of Bonnie Bennett's life. He stepped over the body and the look on her face said nothing could ever be the sa-_ Stefan jolted awake and looked around the dark bedroom, in a state of panic.


	8. 7

**Hey my Darlings,**

 **This Chapter was a huge change for this story... Mostly Steroline in the begining but that was kind of expected and gets to the other The first few chapters I wrote were based around so much grief and how everyone would handle it. This chapter was a nice change of pace, yet it isn't as happy as it could be yet.**

 **Also I loved some of the voices I got to try out in this chapter It was a really enjoyable chapter to write and I can't wait to write more of it.**

 **I truly enjoyed writing this chapter and really liked easing into to the path of where I want to take this story! I hope you are enjoy reading it and stick around for more of it.**

 **I love hearing from the readers of this story and if you have an idea you would like to see happen or something to give to this story, please comment it or PM me the idea. I will see what I can to do get it into the story!**

 **I love you guys and can't thank you enough for reading and supporting so far!**

 **-Love Taylor Breanne**

* * *

Caroline stirred awake and felt over to his empty side of the bed. "Stefan?!" She looked around the dark room, but he wasn't in there. He had been doing this for a few nights now but the first time had terrified her. It made her feel as if the last two weeks were just a dream.

She got out of bed and tiptoed down the cold steps of the boarding house. She knew exactly where he would be by now as she stepped onto the porch, quietly closing the door behind her. "I remember it so clearly, like it was yesterday." She said walking up behind him. Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder, before he could push her away. "It was the first day of school and I had just expressed how annoyingly worried I was about Elena. She had just lost her parents that summer and I was acting like the friend I was supposed to be. I was kind of terrible though."

Caroline caressed his forearm. "I was standing there at my locker and I seen you walking that way. It was that moment, I didn't know you but something told me I was going to marry you. The mystery guy in the hallway at school. You walked on past me and didn't even know I was there, but it was the day we met." Caroline felt his body tremble in her arms, but it had become a normal occurrence. It seemed that every night he would wake up in panic state caused from guilt. She would either wake up alone or to him in a fit of anxiety. So she would just talk to him, tell him about past time, future times, or just sweet nothings from the day. Just let him know I'm there and not going anywhere.

"Later that evening, I remember being at the Mystic Grill with Bonnie. I said 'His name is Stefan Salvatore, he lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue.' She looked at me with the most disapproving look and replied 'you found all that out in one day?' I brushed off her question and said 'Oh please, I got all of that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding.' I know I was quite intense when we first met, but you also told me we would never happen. Now you're my husband." Caroline said. "I love you Stefan, so much."

Stefan looked at her with pain ridden eyes, yet with so much love. She gave him a soft smile and pulled him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her in return, burying his face in her shoulder. "You are so cute... I love you, Caroline." He said in a shaking voice, muffled against her. "Why did you decide to tell me that?"

She played with his hair as they stood there in that position. "To hopefully get your mind off of what is bothering you... Just like last night and all the nights before it, I'm not going anywhere, I am your wife and you are my husband. You mean everything to me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you Stefan Salvatore, you are amazing."

"I have killed so many people, Caroline! So many innocent people... it plays through my head every second, I can't get away from it. With All of the terrible things I've done Caroline, I don't deserve a life." he said as he tried to pull away from her, knowing he didn't deserve her, he didn't deserve any of this...

She held him closer and rubbed her hand on his back "Stef, that wasn't you when all of these happened and you know it... That was the ripper and you couldn't control that"

"I have been a ripper since day one Caroline! I know that is who I am going to be the second my humanity goes off... it always happens. I can control that."

"No, no you can't... it hasn't been your choice to turn it off." She cupped his face and made him look at her, wiping his tears with his thumbs. "But you will never be that person again Stef, it is gone and won't be a problem anymore."

"Caroline, You are the only light in my life. Besides you, all I see is darkness, that is all I am." He said as tears rolled down his cheeks, he felt worthless and beyond repair.

She looked at him, she hated the way he was suffering and no matter how much she told him it wasn't his fault, he wouldn't believe it. His face was constantly full of pain, every second for the last two weeks. Caroline pulled him close to her and said in a hushed tone "I love you so much, more than you will ever know." and placed a kiss his cheek. She ran her slender fingers through his hair;

"When the evening Shadows

And the stars appear

And there is no one there

To dry your tears

I could hold you

For a million years

To make you feel my love"

She continued to quietly sing as she felt his body stop shaking and him begin to relax in her arms.

"I could make you happy

Make your dreams come true

Nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends

Of the Earth for you

To make you feel—"

Bonnie opened the door to the porch, before she realized she was interrupting something. At that moment, she thought about backing out but it was too late and she needed Caroline. "Care, I am sorry to stop this but I need you to come here. I have some big news." She hated to take her from him in what looked to be a very vulnerable moment, but it still stung her heart the teeniest bit.

Caroline looked at the young witch standing in the doorway and nodded to her. She cupped his face and kissed his forehead sweetly and whispered that she loved him against his lips. Caroline walked into the house with Bonnie, following her and said "Bon, have you talked to Damon? Is he okay? It would destroy Stefan, if he wasn't."

"I talked to him this morning, he said he found a witch in Wisconsin. She agreed to come with him because he told her about me being a Bennett. Said she knew Grams a long time ago and would help, even if Grams wouldn't agree with the type of spell. He said they would be leaving to come home in the morning." She told Caroline as they walked upstairs.

"That's great, Bonnie! I am so happy and hope this all works out." Caroline smiled at her. "Why did you need me to come up here with you? What is this big news? Or was it that Damon found a witch."

"I will show you the big news Care just wait." Bonnie said as they stopped at the door to Damon's bedroom. "You see neither of us sleep a lot this week. You have been dealing with 171 years of guilt and I have been trying to relearn being a witch."

"Bonnie what are you talking about?"

"Well I've been working this whole week on how to break Kai's spell. If I can stop Katherine from destroying Mystic Falls with Fire and turn you human, I knew I could break the spell. We needed her here, we all did and she deserves to be here. We could finally all be happy."

"That's great Bon, but still why did I need to come up h- Oh My Gosh Bonnie, did you?!"

"I did Caroline! I actually did it!" Bonnie smiled at the her Blonde best friend the biggest smile, feeling overly giddy. "Come on!" She opened the door to reveal Elena sitting there on Damon's bed.

Caroline stood there in the doorway and make eye contact with one of her dearest friends. She put her hands over her mouth as the tears began to puddle in her eyes.

Elena smiled at her and ran to her "Caroline!" She pulled into a tight embrace and Caroline hugged back. "I've missed you!"

Caroline hugged her tightly, still in shock for to actually be there. "I've missed you too Elena, it's been so different without you."

Bonnie walked over to them and joined in the hug. "I have missed this so much! I am so glad we have all three of us together again."

Caroline got so giddy inside and wiped the happy tears from her cheeks. Elena watched her with the biggest smile on her face, the kind that hurts your cheeks after a while. She noticed the ring that rested upon her left hand. "Caroline! What is that?! You got married?! You have to tell me everything I have missed!"

Caroline let out a brief giggle of joy, it was still great to hear that she was married. She looked out at her the ring and then up at Elena "Yeah I did and a whole lot has happened in the last few years. I would love to tell you all about it but I really need to get back downstairs. Can it wait a little bit." She wrapped her arms, hugging her tightly before going back downstairs.

"Don't worry, she was dealing with something before I interrupted her. But your back and I am so happy about that and she is too!" Bonnie said.

"Where's Damon?" Elena said, hoping to see him as soon as possible.

"Well, he's in Wisconsin but headed home. Should be here either late tonight or in the morning."

"Okay I can't wait to see him. Does he know about this yet?"

"No. It was more of a surprise thing that I actually broke the spell."

"Okay. So what's going on?"

"Well... A lot actually, like I don't even know where to begin."

—

Caroline goes up behind where he is sitting on the couch, putting her arms around his neck. "Hey handsome, I'm back." She placed a kiss on his cheek before going to take a seat beside him.

"Caroline, have you heard from Damon? Is everything okay? I should be with him, he probably needed help with this... actually it's all my fault he had to do this!"

Caroline grabbed his hand and held it in hers "Hey, he's fine and on his way back. You can't blame yourself for everything Stef. That is not how this works!" She said, pulling him closer to her. "You can not and will not fix any of this by hating yourself."

He pulled away from her not wanting to make eye contact. "I can't Caroline! I don't know how you can even love me! Who would have thought that the former Miss Mystic Falls would be married to me. I am a serial killer Caroline, I've killed thousands of people, I have so much blood on my hands that you will have to deal with our whole lives! You aren't a vampire anymore and can't compel my way out of going to prison this time. This isn't what you deserve!" He stands up, beginning to pace in front of the fireplace.

"Stefan, it's okay!" She got up and looked over at him. "I will love you no matter what we have to deal with!"

"No Caroline! I can't do this to you, I know I can't become a ripper now but I have done so many things. I killed everyone in the hospital not that long ago, I murdered a whole village in Monterey on Christmas Eve, I killed Enzo, I made Damon turn, and countless more. I can't believe you let me mess up your chance at this life Caroline."

"Stefan Salvatore, you do not get to tell me what I can do! I don't care what you think but nothing about you has ruined my chance at life. I have to say the day I got to walk down the aisle and see you standing at the other end, was amazing. It was truly the highlight of my life to become Mrs. Caroline Forbes-Salvatore and I don't want it any other way! I love you and I want to be with you, no matter what you say." Caroline walked over to him and cupped his cheek. "I want to travel the world, be tourists, eat amazing things, live reckless, experience things like never before, go on a honeymoon, but only with you Stefan. We are only 17 and I want live life like we are never going to die. Later I want to settle down, have a family, and then grow old together. But I can't do this with a ghost of yourself, I need the real you, the happier you."

"So just let it go? What I am supposed to do?" He said looking at her. "I don't know if it is that easy? I don't think I can do that... I do—"

"Shhh... it's okay, that is what I am here for babe. We are one now and our problems are just as much mine." She pulled him into a kiss, something they hadn't really shared since that night in the school. Not they she hadn't wanted it, it was just not accepted recently. But this time was different, she felt the smallest spark against her lips as he kissed her back. She kept her forehead against his afterwards and rubs her willowy fingers on his arm "It will get better I promise. I will not let anything happen to you, just like you promised me all those years ago. That was the day I found out what I had become and wasn't sure how to handle it. You saved me that day and now look at how far we have came, we can do anything. You are struggling with this so bad because your heart is pure and it is something that I dearly love about you babe. "

He looked at her, wrapping his arms around her and nodded. It was about all he could do at the moment, he wanted that, he wanted her, but wasn't sure how. So in that moment he just held her close to him, it was best thing he'd felt in a while. He stood there with his face nuzzled against her, taking her in. Just letting her envelop him and her scent overwhelm him his senses.

Caroline rubbed his back, this was the best thing that had happened in the last two weeks. _Sometimes he made me want to scream but I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world._ She thought. Caroline knew that no one could make her smile like he did or make her laugh when on the verge of tears. He would always ask her to dance and dance like nobody was watching, even though he hated to dance. _Yes, they last two weeks have been one of the hardest things to deal with. But It's better than than losing him. I would live like this for the rest of my life as long as it's helping him. I can't lose him. If I ever did, I would have lost my best friend, my soulmate, my smile, my laugh, my everything._ Caroline kissed his head and knew that there was the hope, even if just a sliver was shown today. It might have just been a spark but it would be a wildfire soon enough.

—

Elena laid there on her back beside Bonnie, looking at the ceiling she should know so well. "So Caroline had Alaric's twins and help raise them because Jo died the same time Kai did this to us?"

"Yes that would be correct. I was with Enzo, I honestly thought we would be married long before I figured out how to break this spell." Bonnie said, trying her best to hide a tone from showing in her voice.

Elena looked over at her friend "Why aren't y'all? Were you engaged?"

"No, but it would have came I think. I didn't even care as long as we were together. Yet you see, Stefan had a another ripper stage and it was a bad one. He..." Bonnie felt her voice catch in this throat. It all came flooding bad, the whole scene playing over in her head. She thought about Damon, the spell, the odds of it working. "He killed Enzo..."

Elena felt the emotion hit her in the face as Bonnie talked. It was terrible to see how much of my best friends, my own family's lives she had missed. I could have helped with all of these things. "Bonnie I am so sorry! I wish I was here and could've have helped."

 **-A.N: I do not take credit for the scenes of TVD or the Song lyrics used in this chapter. All rights go to their writers.**


	9. 8

**Hello Lovelies, I hope you have liked the happier bits of the story. Even though they weren't all the way there yet in the last chapter, this one has a lot of cuteness in it. It has a lot of Steroline well because they deserved so much better and I need to give it to them. I just love them so much and got overwhelming feels from their scenes in this chapter.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to get the next one up. Thank you so much for Reading and giving feedback! Please continue :)**

 **I love you all and thanks again!**

 **I majorly struggled with writing this Chapter, IDK why But don't worry, I wouldn't stop writing this story!**

 **-Taylor Breanne**

* * *

"Elena, it's fine. I stopped him from harming anyone else with the cure. Hopefully everything will be fixed soon though. What else do you wanna know?" Bonnie said trying to explain the years she missed. She knew a lot had happened but hadn't realize just how much until trying to explain it.

"Hold up?! Stefan is a human?" Elena said, sitting up completely shocked.

"Yeah, it's been hard for him to deal with and readjust his life but not terrible."

"Oh my! That's crazy... What about Matt? Tyler? Caroline?"

"Okay. Well, Matt and his dad are good now and trying to build a relationship. He is sheriff of Mystic Falls and thinking about running for Mayor one day. Tyler moved away for the longest time and no one really seen him or knew what had happened. He recently came but and ended up dead..." Bonnie took a brief pause and looked down, she knew Damon had killed him. _Was it wrong to hide that fact?_ Honestly she just wanted to save them a fight. "And for Caroline, she had the twins like you know. She had a job in broadcast journalism for a while but currently isn't working. Lizzie and Josie are so great and she was engaged to Alaric for a while. Her and Stefan got married about two weeks ago and they are really happy as a couple."

Elena sat there just trying to take it all end, she had missed so much. Tyler was dead, Matt was practically running Mystic Falls, and Caroline was married to Stefan with kids, and Bonnie was in love with Enzo of all people. "I just can't believe that I missed all of this..."

"Well don't worry; Caroline, Stefan, and I took turns writing most of it down for you. You have a lot of journals to read."

Elena smiled and looked over at the stack of journals sitting there. "Who's here?"

"Stefan and Caroline are downstairs I do believe... Alaric and the twins are still in bed." Bonnie said as she stood up.

"let's go down there." Elena said. The two of them walked down the stairs and Elena looked around at the old boarding house. It was her home, a place that held so many memories for her; both good and bad. She was beyond happy to be back and now just wanted to see everyone she loved so dearly.

Caroline stood there at the coffee pot, pouring two cups of coffee. She smiled at Stefan, leaned up against the counter as she handed him a cup. "I love you" she said and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and sipped his coffee "So Caroline, If we were to do all these things we need to do as humans, where would you want to start?" He still left awful, he wasn't sure if anything would ever change that. But she was right, they were married and she deserved the world. He had promised to work everyday to be the man she deserved when he proposed and he wasn't doing that by shutting her out. There was many a day where his emotions and thoughts on the past did in fact of overtake him and would be a constant struggle. But he had her and she would always be there to help him.

Caroline smiled "Well I would want to start with our wedding night, you know the one we never had. Someone had to go and be the hero and almost leave their wife widowed... I don't know if you know who I am talking about, it surely isn't you." She said and smiled into a kiss. "But that who you have always been and one of the many reasons I love you so dearly."

He felt the sting of her sly yet playful comment "Hey, I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind but I knew you were waiting for me. I did everything I could to get back to you and here I am."

"But you almost weren't and I don't want to go on without you Stef. So please do not scare like that again or do anything that would make me lose you. Don't be the Hero, I just want you safe and Alive... and with me." She laid her head on his chest and heard a heartbeat, not at all something she was used to yet.

He gently kissed her head "Well if we are starting from our wedding night, there is something I have got to do."

She looks up at him into his eyes that were looking back at her as an adorable grin pulls at the corners of his lips. "What?" She said suspiciously as the biggest smile formed on her face.

"You'll see, just come with me my amazing wife." He said, taking her hand in his.

Caroline smiled and intertwined her fingers with his, as she followed him to the front doorway. The word wife still ringing in her ear, and hearing him say it was all the better. _Was it something I would ever get used too? Probably not._

"Why are we outside?" She said in a confused tone.

Without saying a word, he sweeps her off her feet and into his arms. Caroline's arms wrap tighter around her neck as she dissolves into a puddle of laughter. Her blue eyes gaze up at his green ones, that held so much love for her. "So I have been waiting to do this forever. Carry my wife over the threshold."

"Yeah?" she says playfully.

He leans down to kiss her lips "Yeah."

"Such a gentleman." she says against his lips.

He looks at her for a moment. _His wife. His constant. His source of light. His best friend. His forever._ "This time we get it right. This is our time, Caroline Forbes-Salvatore." With that, he took a step through the doorway, into the boarding house. Carrying his wife over the threshold. "Our small human eternity starts now."

Caroline felt her eyes begin to water as her feet returned to the floor. "I love you so much." she said to him.

"I love you too." He kissed her once more, this time more passionately but soon pulled away at the sound of little feet coming down the stairs. "I think the twins are up."

The two girls ran into the room, still in their pajamas and smiled at Caroline "Mommy!" The last little bit had been nothing but stressing and Alaric hadn't wanted them around it. She had missed them and was sure they missed being around her and their makeshift family.

She squatted down and held her arms open for them to run into. "Girls! I love you two so much!" Caroline held them both so close to her and realized just how fortunate she was to have them, and everyone that she had. She kissed both of their heads and looked up at Stefan. _Things were good._

⸺

Late that evening, as the sun set, bringing light in through the large picture windows. They sat there in the living room, just enjoying the calmness, something very rare for them. The twins were running around the large boarding house, playing. Everyone was trying to explain to Elena what she had missed over the years she was asleep.

Caroline looked up to see Stefan's green eyes look back at her. A huge smile arose on her face, she was just so happy to have him, her husband. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too, my wife" He replied and kissed her forehead. He looked over at Elena, it was weird to be seeing her again around the house. "Damon is going to lost it when he gets back and sees Elena."

"Yes, especially when he only bargained for you." Bonnie said and heard the doorknob radle. "Speaking of Damon."

"What about me, Bon?" Damon said, shutting the door behind him. "It is very quiet in here. Not something I'm used too."

"Damon" Stefan said walking over to him.

"Hello Brother" Damon replied, pulling him into a hug. A hug that showed all his emotions, one to not be interrupted. "I love you, little brother."

Stefan buried himself amongst the hug and held onto his older brother tightly. It was exactly what they both need at that moment. After the past 2 weeks he just needed his brother. "I love you too." They stood there, like that for a while. Just soaking each other in, they had a bond that no one could take away, so much love.

"Thank you so much Bonnie Bennett." Damon said finally looking up at her, who was now standing there waiting for her hug. He smiled and hugged her tightly "you are truly amazing bon."

"I love you Damon and I got you surprise." She said as she walked back to the living room. When returning, Elena was with her.

"Elena!" He eyes grew three sizes and the biggest smile appeared on his face.

"Damon!" She ran to him and their lips immediately met. They enveloped each other like they had never parted. She felt her eyes begin to water by just being with him, the man she had been yearning for. She never wanted to be parted again.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her in his arms, as she cupped his face. "I love you so much, Elena Gilbert" Damon said, their faces still inches apart.

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore." She said and rested his head again his chest.

He kissed the top of her head, just taking her in. She was actually there and in his arms. He had his girl, his brother, and his best friends. In his book things were good and he had all he needed. As he looked around at everyone, Stefan was no longer the only family he had. "So this is Mystic Falls now? I drove through town and it was so calm. Things were good, I like it."

"Yeah, that is how it has been for 2 weeks. Makes my job a little boring, mostly speeding tickets but I don't mind at all. I like it too." Matt said with a chuckle.


	10. 9

**Hello Darlings, I hope you liked the last chapter and how it picked up a happier tone. I really struggled with writing it and figuring out where to take this story now. I would really like to hear what you guys would like to see. So if you could comment or message me ideas you guys would like to see happen, it would be so amazing!**

 **I love hearing from you guys and I hope you are still enjoying this story!**

 **This chapter, not a lot happens it is just a really fluffy time, I hope you still enjoy!**

 **Thanks so much and love you all bunches!**

 **-Taylor Breanne**

* * *

Caroline woke it to the bed empty once again, but it wasn't the same. It was 11:30 AM and the smell of pancakes filled her nose. This time the world didn't feel as if it was caving in. She didn't wake up with dread for the day. She walked downstairs and seen Damon and Elena sitting at the counter. "Good Morning!" She said with the biggest smile.

"It's not exactly morning, but good morning to you too Blondie." Damon said in his normal Damon tone as she walked into the kitchen.

She gave him a playful glare "shut up!" Then looked at Stefan flipping pancakes. "Looking good my husband!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled at her and kissed her "don't listen to him, they just got up about 15 minutes ago." He plated their pancakes, and began to pour more batter.

Caroline giggled and looked over them, eating pancakes. "So where is Bonnie? And the twins?"

"Bonnie is talking to the witch, Alvina. They have been trying to figure which spell to use. Ric and the girls went to the Zoo, said he didn't want them here while they do all that." Elena answered her.

"Oh okay." Caroline wished she would have known beforehand but _it's fine_ she thought. She stuck her finger in the batter and flung it on Stefan's face. She giggled, saying "I love you."

Stefan stopped what he had been doing when the batter hit his face. "Oh come here you!" He chuckled pulling her close, into a kiss, getting it all on her too. "I love you too Caroline." He said with a enormous smile.

She smiled back, with their faces still close and licks the batter off his top lip. "It tastes really good, good job."

"It's from a box but thanks." He said with a smile.

"Are they always this way?" Elena said before taking a bite of pancake.

"Well I haven't been home since the wedding and everything happened but before they weren't like this. Things were really trying, Stefan had just become human and being eaten alive by guilt. This is good, it's amazing actually how happy they look this morning!" Damon said watching them be overly cute.

Elena finished eating "Well I am glad he is happy and things are good. Just I still can't believe how much I missed. They weren't dating when the spell hit, they were just really close. I wake up to them married and Care had twins." She looked at him and sighed "it's just a lot..."

Damon reached up and cupped her face "I know Babe but we have the rest of our lives to figure it all out. You are here now and I am not going to let anything happen to you again." Damon smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips "I love you Elena."

Elena smiled and replied "I love you too, Damon." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She knew he was right, she had missed a lot but she was awake and we the people she loved. They had their whole lives ahead of them to figure it out.

⸺

Bonnie looked up at the witch, who was flipping through her grimoire for the right spell. She was honestly still in so much shock that Damon had brought her back here and how much she reminded her of Grams. Bonnie could tell she was powerful enough to do this but still surprised she would agree. "Alvina, thank you so much for coming here." Bonnie said with a smile "But if you don't mind me asking, what made you come?"

Alvina looked up from the book and smiled Bonnie, replying "You are welcome and about coming here. That took a lot of convincing and I still question your choice of friends to send, he could have died approaching witches like that. But you are a Bennett my dear, you come from a long and powerful line of witches. I used to know your Grandmother Shelia Bennett when she was younger." She got back to looking flipping through the pages.

Alvina knew this spell would go against the rules of nature and highly upset the ancestors. It was not one to be taken lightly and took a very strong witch to even attempt it. When she finally found the page in the grimoire she was looking for, she glanced over at Bonnie "Here it is." A slight smile formed on her face and she ask "Do you have something of theirs? The person you want to bring back?"

Bonnie didn't even answer the question, she just left as soon as she heard the question. She had the perfect thing and knew exactly where it was, the vile of blood he gave her. She swung open the door and sped over to the nightstand, getting the necklace out. She stood there for just a moment, looking at it. It brought her back to the night in Paris, their last night. He gave it to her as a token of their forever, that night she thought they were infinite. She came home to a totally different reality. Bonnie ran back in the room and handed it to her "Here's a necklace, it's his blood." She watched the necklace leave her grasp and knew if this didn't work, she had given up her last part of him.

"This will work perfectly." Alvina said, looking the necklace intently, admiring it. "I want to warn you beforehand, this is not a spell to be taken lightly. This a very difficult spell and takes magic a lot darker than I would ever recommend."

Bonnie nodded, she knew the consequences, this wasn't her first time dealing with this. She just didn't have the power to do such a spell on her own. "I know. Let's do it."

⸺

Damon laid there on his bed with Elena, just thinking about their lives. How much everything had changed, since the day they met in the road. He looked over at her and smiled "What would you like to do? You name and we will go do it."

Elena giggled at him, caught off guard by his comment "What?"

"You heard me. What would you like to do?"

"Uh..." She thought about it and looked up at the ceiling, it was such an impossible question. "I don't know Damon. Anything as long as it is with you."

He chuckled "Oh you... I said we could go anywhere and do anything, you answer I don't know. Oh come on."

"Okay Okay." She giggled and gave him a quick kiss "Let's load up right now and go to the beach. I don't care which one but let's go." She answered, realizing they had never had this opportunity. Most of the time they were always on a mission to fight off the next threat, they needed this. "Come on!" She got up and grabbed her overnight bag.

Damon chuckled watching her jump up off the bed, him soon following her. He was actually happy to be going on a real trip with the love of his live. One that wasn't even the least bit about anything else except them. Damon began to pack up a few things and was sure to throw in the little black box, when she wasn't looking.

⸺

Caroline poured them both a cup of coffee, giving one to Stefan "So what would you like to do today?" She said, holding her cup between both hands. She had wanted the 4 of them to do something, but plans had changed.

He looked at her, taking a sip "Well did you have plans? Or is it completely up to me."

"Up to you."

"Okay..." He said and thought about it for a while but then said "A picnic. A picnic in a surprise destination. And Care, this isn't me forgetting our honeymoon, we just do not leave for a few days." He kissed her forehead and heard footsteps behind them, turning to look. "Bonnie, how is everything going? Would you like a cup of coffee?"

Bonnie nodded "She is working on it and didn't want me helping, since I just got my magic back." She said as he poured her a cup and handed it to her.

Stefan smiled a soft smile at her "It's going to work, Bonnie." He said and kissed Carolines cheek "I am gonna go get ready."

"Oh, what are the newlyweds going to do today?" Bonnie said, looking at her blonde friend.

"A picnic in 'surprise' location. Would you happen to know where this location is?" Caroline ask as the surprise part was honestly eating her up, she just wanted to know. She sit her mug down and wrapped her friend into the biggest hug "Thank you again Bon, so much."

Bonnie smiled and hugged her back, holding her tightly "No to the location but if you are thanking me for Stefan then you're welcome." She smiled, still embracing her best friend "You deserved it Care, you make each other so happy." She wasn't sure if every bit of the hate was gone, but she knew it was fading. Things were looking like they might actually work out for everyone.

Caroline smiled and looked at Bonnie "I love you Bonnie Bennett!" She couldn't believe how much they had been through as best friends and was glad to have her. "I should probably go get ready for this surprise."

"I love you too Care." She said with a smile, leaning against the corner. She took a sip of coffee and smiled at Damon, who had just walked in. "Hey, What did you need to talk to me about?"

Damon walked into the kitchen and smiled at her. He thought about pouring a glass of Bourbon but decided against it. "Oh yes Bon Bon, you know how I am the only vampire here now."

"yes Damon, I know this and?"

"Well don't want to be... I want to give Elena the life she deserves, have kids and grow old with her. Elena, Stefan, Blondie, and you are all going to leave me one day." He said with a sigh "You have done so much for me already and I know that, but could you?"

Bonnie smiled at him and nodded "I guess I can do that for you Damon. I mean Alvina said you almost got yourself killed, approaching a Witch like that."

Damon smiled, he had wanted to give this to Elena for a while now and knew that it would change everything for them. He was ready and Bonnie took his hands in hers and recites the spell.


	11. 10

**Hey beautiful people,**

 **I can't believe this is the tenth chapter, when it feels like I just begun working on it. I want to thank all over the readers I have reading this and encouraging me to keep going with it. Every single reader means the world to me, I love you all. This story has been so enjoyable to write and the reaction has been great.**

 **This chapter was some more just fluffy moments and I hope it is enjoyable because its a struggle to write. As I wrote it, it felt very blah so hopefully you like it. Everyday life is a lot harder to write than you would think but super cute. I have found in writing this that Happiness is the harder emotion to write and that is what makes these chapters so hard. Writing grief and pain and suffering is so much easier to do like in the beginning of this story.**

 **The next chapter is going to be a big one, the start of the awaited honeymoon which is so exciting. I am hoping I can capture it well in writing and do it justice because they deserve it.**

 **Thanks again, beautiful people and I love you all. If you want or need someone to talk to know I am here, always.**

 **-Taylor Breanne**

* * *

Damon opened his eyes and felt a warmth inside him that hadn't been there before. The blood coursing through his veins and subtle thumping of his heart, this was it. He smiled and looked up at Bonnie, he had truly missed being human. "Thank you so much Bon Bon." He said and he threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Bonnie hugged him back and thought for a moment _I don't have anymore friends that are vampires._ She honestly didn't think this would ever be reality, ever see this happen. But she also didn't think she would see Elena again so things have really changed. Bonnie stayed in his embrace for the longest time before pulling away "Don't you have a beach to get to?" She ask with a smile.

Damon looked at her with the biggest smile plastered on his face. "Yes, actually I do but if you need anything call me. I will rush right back Bonnie Bennett." He said and walked out of kitchen, back to Elena. "You ready to get going babe?"

Elena walked out of the bathroom and smiled at him "Yes I am." She answered, taking his hand. She smiled even bigger when it wasn't ice cold against her own. She knew exactly what had happened without even asking "Let's make the best of our human lives, Damon Salvatore."

He smiled, dipping her into a kiss "Let's." He walked out and threw their bags in the back of the Camero before going around to open her door. He had spent 154 years as a vampire but not one of them made him this happy. He had his girl and they were human together.

⸺

Stefan packed the picnic basket and sensed someone walk up behind him "Care?" He ask.

Caroline smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek "Yes? Are you ready to go?"

He nodded and took her hand, walking out to the car, occasionally glancing over at her. Stefan smiled at the thought of this being the first day of their life together, well that wasn't filled with hurt. She was his and he was hers and that is all he wanted for the rest of his life. Stefan opened the door for her and gestured towards the letter in her hand "What you got Care?" he said as he got in the car.

Caroline looked down at it and then up at him "Just a letter" She said and took his free hand in hers. "You can read it at this mysterious picnic, it's not much." Caroline smiled at him as he pulled out of the driveway. She had brought the letter because she felt that he deserved to read it. She had wrote it the night of their wedding and should have thrown it away when he returned, but it made everything a reality. She still had moments when this all felt to good to be real, that it was all a dream and she would wake up. She rubbed her thumb against his knuckles and a smile appeared on her face. He was there and promised to not go anywhere.

Caroline watched out the window as they drove into a wooded area and tried to figure out exactly where they were. Once they got so far in Stefan pulled over and parked. He smiled over at her "I guess we are walking the rest of the way. It has grew up a lot since the last time I was here."

She looked at him and let out a small giggle "Okay, let's go." Caroline followed him through the brush, holding onto his hand tightly and said "Where are going Stef?"

He smiles back at her as they walked through the woods, him making sure everything was out of her way. "The old estate." Stefan replied as they walked upon the dilapidated remains of the old Salvatore estate "My home." he looked around at was left of it and then at her.

⸺

Bonnie sighed as she brewed a cup of coffee, Stefan and Caroline had just left and it was just her. She hoped more than anything that this spell would work and Enzo would be back with her. Then she wouldn't feel so alone all the time. She loved how happy her friends were but really wanted that for herself. She got the cup and walked over to the couch. If the spell didn't work and Alvina couldn't bring him back she wasn't sure what she would do. Honestly she was sure if it would be a sane choice to remain living here with everyone.

She begun to flip through the channels on the tv but not really knowing what was on. She was somewhere else, lost in her own thoughts, hoping to make sense of this crazy life they all lived.

 _My face lit up as I seen the text Caroline had just sent me, it was my bucketlist from 6th grade. I have no clue how she found such a thing. I laughed and looked over at Enzo "Oh my gosh, Caroline found my sixth grade bucket list."_

 _Enzo gets the biggest smile on his face and says with a chuckle "Paris is on there, I presume?"_

 _"My tweener dreams were not that sophisticated. Meet Justin Timberlake. Audition for American Idol. Be on MTV's Spring Break."_

 _Enzo laughs "High aspirations, indeed."_

 _I smiled until my cheeks ached and pointed my finger at him "okay, don't mock my tweener self. So what's on your bucket list?"_

 _"You know, I never thought to make one. Being immortal and all."_

 _"Oh there has to be something or somethings that you really wanna do. Daredevil thrills that you haven't tried."_

 _"Oh, I suppose I could think of a few."_

 _"Then let's do them or as many of them as we can. You need to take full advantage of your immortality." I said with a nod._

 _"While I am still Immortal, you mean?"_

 _"Exactly, no time like the present."_

 _"Except we are on a mission." He said glancing over at me, talking about the bell we were hauling._

 _"We will still end up at the same destination." I argued and reached up to stroke his hair, resting my hand on his cheek "Why not make the journey an adventure?"_

 _Enzo smiled at me and I knew I had won him over to the idea. We were off to the race track to do the unbelievable, we were going drag racing._

Bonnie had gone through all the channels a few times and her coffee was beginning to cool, as her mind was away. She was pulled out of her thoughts, bringing her flashback to a halt when she heard a smooth british accent. She looked over towards the Kitchen and seen him "Hello love." He said.

The coffee mug fell from her hand and split as she ran over to him "Enzo!" she jumped into his arms and tears started streaming down her cheeks. This was her moment, their moment. The one she had been waiting for, the one she needed to be okay again. She had been there when Caroline got hers and when Damon got his, well this was hers. He was there, he was actually there and in her arms. "I can't believe you are here. It worked." She smiled as their lips met.

⸺

Stefan laid down the picnic blanket and took a seat with her. The way the sun shined through the trees, making abstract images upon her skin. She was beautiful and the smile on his face grew bigger. "I love you so much, Caroline" He said cupping her face and kissed her.

Caroline kissed him back and gripped onto his arm. She felt so many emotions just being able to do this. She pulled away and remained inches from his face, their foreheads touching. "I love you too, Stefan." She smiled and took his hand in hers. "You mean so much to me, I can't express how much."

They stayed there just enjoying each other's company and being the happiest they had been in years. They laid there on the blanket, Caroline in his arms with her head on his chest. "So this is our life now, picnics and pancakes? It's a nice change." Caroline said looking up at him.

Stefan smiled down at her "Well that makes it sound odd but yeah pretty much. No more forces of evil to fight, no more killing, just you and me living out our human years."

"You know, before going to school the morning of my junior year. I would have never imagined my life like this. I wouldn't have give a second thought to the idea of my best friend being a witch or the mystery new guy being a vampire and my husband. It's just crazy to look back on it all. That morning the only dreams I had were having a great year and winning Miss Mystic Falls." Caroline said as she thought about everything. She smiled "we have had so great times but really bad times also. But Stef, I wouldn't trade it for a different life. It's been nothing I ever expected but pretty amazing."

Stefan smiled at her, listening to her talk. Once she had finished, he kissed her top of her head "you are my everything Care." He said "I still can't believe you gave you being a vampire because I'm not. You loved being one and was so good at it."

Caroline smiled and kisses his cheek "I did love it but not nearly as much as I loved you."

Stefan smiled the biggest smile "I love you so much." He said "so can I see that letter now?"

Caroline looked at him playfully "Um" she said with a smirk forming on her face. "No." She teased him, holding onto the letter.

Stefan looked at her shocked "What? Why not?"

Caroline giggled "oh if you wanna read it, I guess you will have to come get it." She jumped up and ran off.

Stefan chuckled and chased after her. She ran past the old chimney, that was barely standing. He chased after her and finally caught up, pulling her into his arms. She let out a playful scream and smiled at him. "Okay here." She said handing him the letter "I wrote it the night of our wedding. I honestly don't know if you want to read it right now, it might ruin the mood of our date. "

"Care," Stefan held the letter and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "I am still so sorry that any of that ever happened but I want to read it." He opened the envelope and began reading.

 _Stefan, I am sitting here writing this you a letter. I don't know why but I needed to tell you so many things. I can't believe you are actually gone and it is our wedding night. What happened to spending our lives together? What happened to striving to be the man I deserved? What happened to helping me raise the twins? I love you so much and not having you here is going to kill me. I am still so ashamed of what I would have done, if Ric didn't walk in. I was ready to do it and just be out of the pain. I am honestly so broken right now. I knew this wouldn't be a completely normal wedding day but this isn't want I expected at all. I am hurt and angry at the same time. Why would you leave me Stefan? I needed you and you left me! I understand why you had to do it but it hurts me so much. Just know that I love you and I will always love you._

 _Love your wife,_

 _Caroline_

Stefan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He wasn't sure what to say but glad that she had let him read it. He placed a gentle kiss on her head and whispered "I am so sorry Baby."

Caroline looked up at him and cupped his face "Hey, I wrote it that night before I knew you had kept your promise. I didn't want to spend forever without you and know I don't have too."

"I am not going to break that promise to you Caroline. Even that day I was doing everything I could to get back to my wife or die trying. It would have worked better if my human reflexes were as good as my vampire ones."

"you're here now and we leave the day after tomorrow for our honeymoon." Caroline said smiling at her husband and pulled him into a kiss.


	12. 11

H **ey Darlings,**

 **I honestly don't know what become of this, I went into it planning to write the Steroline honeymoon. I was having serious writers block and just could not get that started. So this chapter happened. It is a Delena scene because I felt like I could write it at the time and a small Steroline trip to Chicago.**

 **I just let whatever happened happen and this is what it become, this was not part of the plan but I hope you enjoy this . The actual honeymoon is to come in the near future but this idea just came during my writers block and I ran with it. :)**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and being amazing! I love each and every one of you and can't thank you enough. I will try to dedicate each chapter to someone who has made a huge impact on my writing of this story.**

 **I want to dedicate this chapter to someone who votes and comments all the time. She is such an encouragement and offers such good ideas. Thank you so very much for everything Alondri67 and are amazing!**

 **I want to thank all the people comment and vote for this! It truly makes my day each time I see it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter that was written in a writing slump and thanks again for being awesome!**

 **-Love Taylor Breanne**

* * *

Elena dug her toes deeper as the warm sand seeped between them. She sat there under a considerable hat, keeping the sun off her face. She was writing on the first page of a new journal, one Damon had given to her. She swept her pen across the final line of the page "...and I was finally not that sad little girl who lost her parents." It read. She was happy, she had the man she loved and the chance to have everything they wanted.

Elena shut the journal and threw it on the beach, as Damon motioned for her. He looked incredible against the waves as the sun's rays kissed his skin. She ran down the beach and jumped into his arms. He held her as they kissed passionately and the waves crashed against them.

⸺

Caroline quietly packed up everything that she thought they would need. It was an abundance of suitcases and various bags. It was a very Caroline thing of her to do. She looked over at Stefan who was still asleep and a smile crept onto her face. She was ready for this and couldn't wait to just get away with him.

Caroline smiled and knew that the first stop of their honeymoon would be Chicago. _I know that Chicago isn't really a honeymoon destination but I had an important thing planned._ She walked downstairs to Alaric with the girls sitting there, having their breakfast. Caroline kissed both of their heads and looked at Ric "Are you sure this is okay?" She said in a hushed tone.

Alaric gave her a half smile "yes Caroline, I am sure. I want you to go and have a great time. You really deserve it." He looked at her and knew this was about the girls. "They will be fine Care, only a call away."

"Thank you Ric." Caroline said as a enormous tearful smile appeared "Thank you for so much. I haven't been out of Mystic Falls for something only about having fun in years. It was even before the Salvatores came and honestly I wasn't sure if this would ever happen." A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek before she could catch it.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, the mother of his children, his girl, his family. "Caroline, you are amazing and I couldn't have ask for someone better for the girls. We are family, maybe a little dysfunctional but amazing. We will be here when you return, so go out into the world and enjoy yourself. Go live the human lives you both have now, to the absolute fullest. Be happy Caroline." Alaric kissed her cheek "I came to Mystic Falls to avenge the death of my wife but found my family. It hasn't been easy for any of us but it brought us together."

She smiled and hugged him back "you don't know how much that means to me and thank you for everything. You be happy also Ric." Caroline thought about what he had said and the bad things that have happened. She let out a soft giggle and looked at him "Once I heard that nothing bad ever happens here, in Mystic Falls. Oh how wrong they were but oddly enough, I wouldn't take it back."

⸺

That evening, Elena sit there on the balcony of their suite. She looked out at the ocean and thought about her past. How there on the balcony, it felt so far gone it could barely been seen. Like the waves had just swallowed it up and washed it away. She felt a burst of warmth in her heart that had been dead for so long.

She heard a rattle behind her on the door, as it slid open. Damon stepped out onto the balcony with them both a cup of coffee and a twinge of unhappiness on his face. Elena took the cup from him and she asked "What's wrong?"

"My back is hurting." He said as he shook his head, the notion itself bothered him. There were many things about being human that Damon began to notice. The slightest aches or twinge of aging or weakness, it all irritates him.

Elena extended her hand, touching him by the shoulder. She insisted "here, let me see."

Damon reached for the bottom of his shirt and peeled it off, over his head. He revealed a spread of red burnt skin, the color of a tomato. His back was a flashing warning of what not to do your when at the beach for the first time. It made her heart just hurt looking at it and realize his ignorance of being human.

A dumbfounded expression was written all over his face as he ask "What do you mean burnt?"

"You are human now and will need to apply sunscreen in these places." She giggled.

He blinked at this new information, his face a shade of pink and brown she'd hadn't seen before. Damon replied "I didn't know human skin was so sensitive. I thought it would take a lot longer in the sun to do this."

"Well your skin isn't use to it yet. Come on inside and I can put something on it." Elena smiled at him and kissed his cheek before walking in.

"I see the sun is still not my friend." Damon chuckled walking in and kissing her her shoulder, as she dug through their luggage.

⸺

"Caroline why are we going to Chicago now? We aren't leaving for Cancun for a day or so." Stefan said looking at his wife cuddled up to his side.

Caroline smiled and gently placed a kiss on his neck. "I know that but I want to go do something in Chicago." She rubbed the inside of his forearm.

"Like what?" Stefan said looking over at her with a smile appearing on his face. He kissed her temple, keeping his lips there. He looked over her head, out the window, wondering what in the world they would be doing.

"I just wanted to go and do something that has needed done for a while. I mostly want be with you..." Caroline said and sit up to meet his gaze "I love you."

"I love you too..." He mumbled and looked away.

They sat there the remainder of the flight in silence and she couldn't stand it. It was like he had just shut down and she hated it. Every bit of it because she knew how amazing he was.

As the flight began descending, Caroline noticed him pulling away from her. He was retreating inside himself and breaking her heart. She squeezed his hand, he had trying to pulled his away but she hadn't let it happen. This wasn't how she expected this to go but when did that ever happen. Some things don't change, only so much can happen before a little bit of your life creeps in. She could love him enough for a thousand people but couldn't make him love himself.

When the plane touched down, things were still off. She stood there and watched him claim their bags from the baggage claim. _She loved him, oh how she loved him_. This can't be how this whole time will be, she wouldn't let it. This was the start of their lives together and she wanted it to nothing less than amazing. She was Caroline Forbes-Salvatore after all.

Stefan walked over to her and said "So where are we going? Do we have a hotel?"

"Yes we do. The Langham on North Wabash Avenue." Caroline replied with the smallest sigh.

They walked through the airport but abruptly stopped right there, in the middle of everything. She didn't care if she was holding people up or if they had to walk around, she stood there deciding what to do. She eyed every nook and cranny they could retreat into and feel alone, while surrounded by thousands. Caroline dragged him by the hand through the people into a small hallway between two walls.

Stefan's face read quite unsure what was going on or why she had done this but his eyes were lost. They were lost and didn't want to be found, he didn't feel as if he deserved to be found. Caroline pushed him up against the wall and could tell he was still far off in hatred, as he tried to avoid eye contact.

Caroline cupped his face to force him to look at her. "Hey. Stef, I love you in every way possible. I love you every way a person can be loved but I wish you loved yourself enough to see that. To see that you deserve so much better than you let yourself accept."

"Care, I love you so freaking much. You are my whole life." Stefan said with a sigh. He did love her, he loved her with his whole being. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything or anyone. But it's hard to love when you don't love yourself, when you are worthless. "It's really difficult to accept the fact there is someone who loves me so much when I don't love myself. When I am always finding ways in my head to convince myself that I am not lovable, that It's not possible for someone to love me."

"I've said this before and I will say it as many times as I need too, You are worthy and deserve this. You need to stop being so hard on yourself, I love you so much and I wouldn't change that for anything. This is our time to be happy and enjoy being married, that is all I want. You got to know that the past happened but dwelling in it isn't going to help. That time is over and we get the chance to be happy now. That is why we are here." She smiled at him and gently placed a kiss on his lips "Believe me Stefan, things are good right now and even when they're not, you got me and they soon will be. Just please don't push me away."

He smiled at her and kissed her, this time it was an actual kiss and he pulled her close. He whispered against her lips "What would I do without you, Caroline Forbes-Salvatore. You're always here to put up with anything that gets thrown at you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Stefan." Caroline said and placed her hand back on his cheek "I am always going to be here to find the light that has retreated inside you. I am here put up with all of your quirks as long as you put up with all of mine. My love for planning, and surprises, and the way I love to pick on you. How you get up and make my coffee every morning, knowing that when I say I want two scoops of sugar I really three."

Stefan smiled at her and knew it was all true, there was no one else for them. "So you mentioned something about being here. Why exactly are we?" He said

"Oh come on, let's get to the hotel." She said with a huge smile on her face, lacing her fingers with his.

⸺

Caroline woke up to the sun shining through, illuminating the entire room. She smiled as she looked over at the window wall out at the city of Chicago. Then looking over to Stefan, who was still asleep. A smile couldn't have been taken from her in that moment, it was pure.

She quietly placed her toes on the warm, sun-kissed floor and tiptoed around to get ready. She was doing for best to not wake him up as it would ruin what she wanted to do. She wrote a small note and left it on her pillow, before leaving the hotel room.

Caroline smiled as she walked through the rundown apartment building. _Of all places Stef, this is where you chose?_ She thought as she unlocked the apartment door. She looked around the dusty timebomb before her and smiled, she wanted to make her husband not hate his entire existence. After talking to Damon, she decided this place held a key to that. This ratty apartment was part of his Ripper days in the 20's and being a Ripper is what really holds him back. But he is human and that will never be a reality they have to deal with again.

She grabbed the gallon of white paint she had brought along and walked over to the bookshelf. Damon had told her that the list was in the hidden liquor cabinet, behind the shelf. Caroline walked in and let out a small gasp under her breath as she had only heard to the infamous list her husband had. _No wonder you hold so much guilt, you like to make sure it is remembered._ She grasped the paintbrush in her hand began to cover the wall.

⸺

Stefan woke up to an empty hotel room and was very confused on where Caroline might be, until he saw the note. It read; _Stef, I love you so much and I am so sorry you woke up alone. I am at your old apartment, you can meet me there when you get up. Love Caroline._

Soon enough, he got to the building that brought back so many memories, mostly of Klaus and Rebekah. He walked in and took in the scene before walking upstairs to find his wife and what in this world she would be doing here. Stefan walked in and seen here standing there covered in white paint. He chuckled with a huge smile "What are you doing beautiful?"

Caroline felt her cheeks heat up as she heard his voice and smiled at him "oh you know, raiding your liquor cabinet." She said walked over to him, kissing him passionately. She was sure to smear the wet paint off her hands onto his face. "I was doing something to make you not hate your entire existence. You are human Stefan and that is all we will ever be. So holding on to the past when it only hurts you is very unnecessary. We are getting ready to go on an amazing honeymoon and I get to spend my life with the best man I know. I just want you to be happy and enjoy it."

Caroline took his hands in hers and pulled him over to the the cabinet, revealing the white wall where the list of victims used to be. He smiled at her and everything she had done for him, everything she was. Stefan kissed her forehead "You are something amazing Caroline Forbes-Salvatore and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Stefan Salvatore. I would do anything for you, anything in this world. I know this now blank wall doesn't solve all of our problems but it's a start. A start to us enjoying life, I want to do everything on earth with you." She said looking up at his green eyes.

"I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and that is the beginning of everything."

"Oh Jay, you sure know how to make me feel so loved. Just like Daisy Buchanan."


	13. 12

**Hey Babes,**

 **This Chapter is super exciting for Steroline, being the beginning of their Honeymoon! It will be happy and what my babies deserved. I discovered while writing it, exactly how upset I still am at Julie. My babies were done so dirty, he died in his Wedding Tux. I mean I have a whole rant on the topic and could go on for 10 years. If you want to hear that DM me.**

 **I want to thank all the people comment and vote for this! It truly makes my day each time I see it.**

 **Hope you enjoy the start of the honeymoon and pretend that it is Canon. But the other couples will pop into this chapter also. Hope it everything you were hoping it would be.**

 **Love you all and Thank you so much!**

 **-Taylor Breanne**

* * *

The hot sand squished between her toes as she ran. The sun kissed her skin and made her blonde curls glisten. As the blue waves lapped her feet, she let out a squeal. Stefan caught up to her with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around her waist. He picked her up and spinned her around, engulfing themselves in the moment.

Caroline clung to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and let out a giggle. She slowly let their lips collide and tangled her thin fingers in his hair. "I love you Stefan Salvatore."

"I love you too Caroline." He said and placed a kiss on her nose. "What would you like to do my wife?"

She smiled, pulling back a bit to look at his whole face and into his green eyes. They were full of love and happiness yet full of pain all at the same time. He was beautiful. He was all she needed. She slid down out of his arms and began to run off again. She soon stopped looking back at him still standing there "You coming?" She ask with the biggest smile "I am a girl who clearly wants to be chased."

"I'm coming." He chuckled with the biggest smile he's had in awhile "It becomes harder after a hundred and seventy years."

"I guess I'll never know" She said and ran down the beach, avoiding the people around them like they were alone. The wind off the crashing waves blew through her hair and she felt like things might stay good.

⸺

Damon walked into the Boarding house now freckled following the aftermath of being burnt and his hands becoming more rough. He was becoming more human every day and didn't mind. He had Elena's hand in his and laid his bags down at the door "We're home. Anyone here?" he said through the large home.

Bonnie walked in the room and hurried over to hug them both "I've missed you both! Looks like the beach treated you well." She said, looking at her sun-kissed friends.

Damon smiled and glanced over at Elena "We had a great time and I've missed you too Bon. I heard about Enzo and I am really happy for you, you deserve to be happy."

"Yes, It would not have happened without out Damon." Bonnie smiled and then she let out a laugh "I heard about your bout with the sun, I bet that was a fun time."

"Let's not ever mention it again. This whole human thing is new and a lot harder than anticipated." He replied with a chuckle "Have the lovebirds already left?"

Bonnie nodded as the edges of her lips curved up. Enzo walked up behind her "Well I see we aren't alone anymore love." He said, holding her close. "Damon Salvatore as a human, I honestly didn't think I would ever see the day. It's funny the things that love does to you."

Damon chuckled at the comment and then looked at Bonnie "Oh My Bon, you didn't even call and tell me that it worked."

Bonnie smiled and turned her head to kiss Enzo's cheek "yeah it worked, thank you again Damon."

Elena looked at them and smiled at how happy they were, it was what everyone had needed. Happiness. She then thought to Alaric and looked at them "If you two were alone, where is Ric and the twins?" She ask, honestly not sure who actually lived at the boarding house and who didn't.

Bonnie looked at Enzo and then down at the floor, trying to figure out what to say. "Well... After Caroline and Stefan left, Alaric said that he couldn't stay here anymore. Even though the problems of Mystic Falls are taken care of he wanted to get out before something else came along. He said the twins needed a more normal environment and he couldn't be happy here. He couldn't see Caroline off happy everyday, her leaving for her honeymoon was hard enough. So the girls are upstairs, it was nap time but Ric is gone, he said he had some things to do. He said he would be back later tonight but ask us to keep them for now."

Damon listened to her and wanted to just retreat back to the beach, things were so much happier there. He sighed "Well... I will try to talk to him when he gets back but don't tell Blondie yet. Let them enjoy themselves."

⸺

Caroline smiled as they walked hand in hand, down a Mexican street. The heat was outrageous as it radiated off of the sidewalk. She looked at him and he had a ' _Baby, I'm right here'_ smile plastered on his face. It was the perfect moment and oh how they loved each other, they loved more than anything.

"Would you like a drink?" She ask with a small laugh.

He nodded and walked with her to a small restaurant and she smiled. Caroline took a seat at a beach front table, the breeze out the water felt nice with the heat. She watched him as her ordered and smiled. _No matter what happens that one is hers._ She thought.

Stefan walked to the table with two drinks and smiled at her. "You look so beautiful Care." He kissed her temple before sitting down. "Your margarita babe" He handed her the glass and took a sip of his martini.

They sat there at the small bamboo table, soaking in their time together. This was first time they were able to be at ease and feel content. They talked and laughed and probably stayed way too long.

Stefan looked out over behind her "I think it is going to rain my love." He said holding her hand "We should probably walk back if you don't want to get wet."

"No no, come on." Caroline smiled as the first raindrop hit her. She took his hand and walked onto the sand and throwing her shoes off. As all the other people were packing up and getting out of the rain, she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. She stood there letting the rain just run over her.

Stefan stood there getting soaked and just watched her, she was beautiful in every way. He let out a laugh when she squealed and began spinning around, enjoying every minute. Caroline stopped and looked at him, leaning in to kiss him. They were both dripping wet but neither one cared. "Dance with me!"

"Right here?" He asked, wiping the hair from her face.

"Yes! We are getting older very minute and I wanna live every one."

Stefan chuckled and began to dance barefooted with her there on the beach. No music and dripping wet, they did the one thing only she could make him do. They soon fell to the sand and he kissed her passionately, as it stuck to their wet bodies.

Caroline looked at him covered in sand "Race you back to the shower." She said with a giggle.

"Okay if I win, we are showering together." He replied getting up.

"We were going to anyway but I'll let you have it." She took off running towards the hotel.

⸺

Elena sit there on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee when Bonnie came to sit down beside her. She looked over at her and smiled "I still can't believe you are here, I didn't think we would be together again." Bonnie said.

Elena sit her cup down and wrapped her friend in her arms "I know but I am. You, Caroline, and I are together again things are just a little different."

Bonnie smiled and embraced her friend "I love you so much Elena Gilbert."

"Oh I love you too, Bonnie Bennett." using her last name also as she picked her cup back up. "So you and Enzo, I didn't see that one coming when I left."

"Yeah, a lot of things have changed since you have been gone. I don't even know where to start telling it all to you. He is amazing though."

"I am so happy for you Bonnie and I can tell that, Caroline is on her honeymoon right now."

Bonnie smiled at that comment and they sat there for hours, talking. They talked about all that had happened. From the twins, Lily and her heretics, Rayna Cruz, Caroline and Ric's engagement, the Armory, Her time with Enzo, Damon and Enzo missing, Sybil and Seline, Stefan and Damon's deal, no humanity Stefan, Enzo's death, human Stefan, Katherine's return, Caroline's wedding, and getting rid of Katherine.

⸺

They had spent the morning at the beach, letting the waves crash against them as enjoy each other. She walked up onto dusty hot sand, starting to dry off. Stefan walked up and put his arms around her waist "I love you beautiful." He kissed her shoulder and smiled as her skin tasted of the salty waves.

Caroline smiled at him before grabbing her cover-up. She threw it on over her floral two piece "Are you ready for an adventure?" She said kissing him.

"Always, if I am with you." He kissed her back before taking her hand "Let's go my wife."

They went from the beach and spent most of the day ziplining through the forest. Going through the trees, every time she would squeal and scrunch her face up it brought the biggest smile to his face. He loved her. Caroline looked back at him "I love you Stefan Salvatore."

He smiled at her and said loudly knowing it would probably echo through the trees "I love you, Caroline Forbes Hyphen Salvatore."

They finally got to the place they were going too and see looked off the cliff into the Cenote. She took Stefan's hand and smiled at him, before jumping.

They freefell for 27 meters until hitting the crystal blue water. Once they came up to the surface she threw her arms around him, giggling. Stefan held her up and laughed into a passionate kiss. "That was awesome!" She said looking at him, as she pushed the wet out of his eyes. "Thank you for being up for anything." She placed another kiss on his lips, then all over his face. They stayed there in that moment for a long time just taking in their surrounding of the Cenote and the cool water.

Caroline playfully splashed him and giggled. He wiped his face and looked at her "You" He said with a chuckle. Stefan went over and scooped her up, throwing her into the water.

Caroline laughed as she hit the the water, going under. Once she came back to the surface she cupped his face, kissing him. "I love you so much Stef." She said against his lips.


End file.
